Par delà la Porte : E Elric et le livre obscur
by Mel72000
Summary: XoverHP/FMA : La guerre a commencé et l'avenir s'assombrit pour Harry Potter et ses amis. Voldemort augmente en pouvoir et ses pensées se concentrent sur un mystérieux livre noir. Edward Elric saura t-il mener ses amis à la découverte de la véritable magie? Avec des cours d'alchimie, la découverte des Horcruxes, la création du Cercle et l'amour, Harry n'aura plus une minute à lui.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait environ dix jours que Edward avait faussé compagnie aux sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix et dans l'ensemble, il pouvait déjà affirmer qu'il se débrouillait très bien pour le moment…Le jeune garçon avait pris la précaution de se garder un petit pécule composé pour moitié d'argent moldu et pour moitié d'argent sorcier : il n'était pas très fortuné malgré la somme héritée des Flamel, mais ce serait largement suffisant pour vivre pendant quelques semaines. Au pire, il pouvait se résoudre à transformer grâce à son alchimie des cailloux en pépites d'or ou du charbon en diamant, mais il n'utiliserait cette solution qu'en dernier recours.

Edward n'avait pas besoin de vivre dans le luxe : il appréciait le confort, comme tout le monde, mais au cours de sa vie, il avait dormi dans des chambres insalubres, dans des bidonvilles et même à la belle étoile. Il pouvait donc sans problème s'adapter à la modestie de sa condition et était même capable d'apprécier les aspects positifs d'une vie libre et sans entrave.

La surveillance dont il avait fait l'objet l'an dernier avait failli le rendre fou et il était donc hors de question pour lui de recommencer à nouveau cet été. Bien entendu, il n'était pas stupide : il savait parfaitement que des sorciers comme Dumbledore ou, la Vérité l'en garde, Voldemort, seraient parfaitement capables de le trouver s'ils voulaient s'en donner la peine. Par chance, il ne devait pas figurer en haut de leurs listes de priorité, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre des mesures de précautions : il ne dormait jamais deux nuits de suite au même endroit, il était constamment à l'affût de son environnement et il bardait de pièges alchimiques la pièce où il se reposait le soir. Les mois passés dans la clandestinité à Amnestris avaient beaucoup contribué à sa formation (ainsi qu'à sa paranoïa) de ce côté là et aujourd'hui, il en rendait grâce au ciel…

Néanmoins, cette vie sur le qui-vive ne l'empêchait nullement de profiter des petits plaisirs que ce monde pouvait lui offrir. Le petit déjeuner anglais en faisait partie, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Edward Elric se trouvait assis devant un brunch énorme à la terrasse d'un petit hôtel au charmant nom de Brockdale cottage. Mais le paysage autour de lui n'était pas aussi charmant : un brouillard lugubre et persistant, complètement hors saison, planait sur la campagne environnante. On distinguait à peine la rivière et le pont qui l'enjambait tant la brume noyait de son ombre grise le décor. Edward savait à quoi ce temps était dû : aux Détraqueurs de sinistre mémoire. Ils avaient beau ne pas être dans les alentours immédiats, leur présence suffisait à causer toute cette brume déprimante qui s'infiltrait dans son automail, ce qui gâchait une bonne partie du repas d'Edward.

Ce dernier venait de terminer son assiette et lisait la Gazette du Sorcier sans trop se faire de soucis quant aux personnes normales autour de lui : le journal avait sans aucun doute un sort pour éviter d'être remarqué et de toute façon, les rares personnes qui avaient le courage de sortir étaient trop préoccupés par leurs soucis et les émotions négatives provoquées par les Détraqueurs pour lui prêter attention. Le premier article concernait le refus haut et fort de Fudge de renoncer à quitter son poste de ministre malgré les menaces de Voldemort de tuer des Moldus en masse. Edward fronça les sourcils en lisant entre les lignes. Il n'était certainement pas une personne très versée en politique ni en stratégie, néanmoins, avoir eu pour "mentor" (faute d'un meilleur terme) un colonel qui voulait renverser le dictateur de son pays lui avait au moins appris à analyser les événements sous un autre jour. Et il voyait tout désormais, avec la même acuité que Mustang devant une partie d'échec.

Il savait que Fudge, aussi proche de la démission qu'il soit, ne pouvait se permettre de céder aux menaces de Voldemort car non seulement cela le discréditerait encore plus aux yeux de l'opinion sorcière mais en plus cela prouverait que le ministre n'était qu'un pantin manipulé par les mangemorts, ce qui renforcerait les craintes de la population. Mais le refus de Fudge signifiait que Voldemort passerait à l'offensive de façon imminente en mettant sa menace à exécution. Si le Ministre ne parvenait pas à empêcher le prochain attentat meurtrier, il sauterait d'un poste qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre de toute manière. Tu parles d'être coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume…

Refermant son journal, Edward soupira tout en payant l'addition : aujourd'hui ou demain, il y aurait certainement une attaque dévastatrice contre les Moldus qui feraient les frais d'une lutte de pouvoir dont ils n'auraient jamais connaissance. Et il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher cela. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, plusieurs puissants cracs retentirent à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. Une seconde plus tard, Edward s'était déjà réfugié derrière un muret : des sorciers venaient de transplaner et vu leur accoutrement et leurs masques, ils n'avaient certainement pas de bonnes intentions.

Pendant un instant, le jeune alchimiste crut qu'ils en avaient après lui mais apparemment, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait aperçu : ils semblaient au contraire se diriger vers la direction opposée : le pont routier sur lequel circulaient rapidement des voitures peu découragées par le brouillard ambiant.

Edward crut qu'il allait vomir quand il comprit le but des fanatiques qui levaient leurs baguettes vers les piliers qui soutenaient la structure : ils mettaient leur menace à l'épreuve. Edward ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il courut en se faufilant derrière toutes les cachettes possibles jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à proximité des meurtriers. Ceux-ci venaient de faire disparaitre les pylônes, faisant ainsi basculer la construction dans l'eau, ainsi que les véhicules qui s'y trouvaient, provoquant les cris d'effrois de leurs occupants. Sans hésiter, Edward Elric claqua des mains silencieusement et les posa à terre pour faire jaillir des colonnes pour soutenir provisoirement le pont. À son grand soulagement, cela fonctionna, ce dont il n'avait pas été certain : la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de réparer un pont pour venir en aide à une femme enceinte, il avait échoué misérablement.

Malheureusement, son acte allait certainement le faire remarquer et nul ne devait comprendre qu'il utilisait son alchimie. Il sortit donc sa baguette et se prépara à un affrontement magique, un domaine où il n'excellait pas, contrairement à Harry. Bientôt, il fut canardé de toute part par les Mangemorts, lui même ripostant tout en retenant son pouvoir pour ne pas risquer de tuer les malheureux Moldus qui venaient d'échapper à la mort. Par chance, les adversaires auxquels il avait affaire devaient être des recrus récentes, sans grand entrainement et qui devait faire leur baptême de sang en s'en prenant à des victimes incapables de se défendre. Il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir tant qu'il restait derrière ce muret…Mais ce fut à ce moment là qu'une voix retentit, une voix qui était gravée dans sa mémoire depuis ce jour au Ministère :

"Et bien ? Vous n'en avez toujours pas terminé ? Ou êtes vous si arriérés que vous êtes incapable de faire s'effondrer un simple pont construit par des Moldus ?

"Nous avons fait s'effondrer le pont, mais un type s'est interposé et … Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais regardez ! Il a fait apparaître de nouveaux piliers ! s'exclama un jeune mangemort, visiblement choqué.

"Voyons voir ça… Hum ? Je reconnais ce travail même en ne l'ayant vu qu'une fois…

Le Mangemort, qui devaient diriger les nouveaux lors de leur expédition, se tourna vers le muret où Edward s'était réfugié et éleva la voix :

"Sors de ta cachette, Edward Elric Flamel, je sais que c'est toi ! N'oublie pas que je t'ai vu à l'œuvre !

" Va crever !" répliqua le jeune alchimiste en accompagnant sa réponse d'un geste insultant.

"Je dois admettre que je suis toujours aussi impressionné par cette magie dont tu fais la démonstration…commenta Rookwood, Langue de Plomb déchue. De la métamorphose de haut niveau, à première vue… Cependant, cela doit demander beaucoup d'énergie… Ne dois tu pas être épuisé ?

"Pourquoi ne t'approcherais tu pas pour voir ? Le défia Edward tout en murmurant des prières pour que les secours se pressent d'arriver sur les lieux.

À la surprise d'Edward, Rookwood sembla accepter le défi et commença à s'avancer prudemment vers lui tout en continuant son discours :

"Tu sais que l'offre que je t'ai faite la dernière fois tient toujours ? Le Maitre a été intéressé par tes capacités de Magie sans Baguette une fois que je lui ai révélé l'ampleur de ton pouvoir.

"Rien à foutre ! Grogna Edward en lançant quelques sorts dont l'un fit mouche sur un mangemort imprudent, l'envoyant par dessus le parapet, droit dans la rivière.

"Je ne veux pas te tuer, Elric-Flamel. Ta vie vaut plus que celle de cette vermine que tu t'acharnes à vouloir secourir.

À ce moment là, retentit le cri perçant d'une fillette, faisant pâlir Edward. Il regarda par dessus sa cachette et frémit face au drame qui se déroulait devant lui : Rookwood faisait léviter une enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans et qui sanglotait de terreur, tandis que derrière, dans une voiture, les parents et un garçon de dix ans assistaient impuissants à la scène, incapables de secourir le plus jeune membre de leur famille. Mais le Mangemort idéologue ne semblait pas en avoir terminé avec sa démonstration.

"Ne me dis pas, Edward Elric Flamel, que tu estimes que la vie de ce déchet vaut plus que ta propre existence ?

"Toute vie est unique et irremplaçable, espèce de bâtard ! Hurla le jeune alchimiste fou de rage et d'angoisse.

"Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre…murmura le Mangemort, d'un ton faussement déçu comme s'il faisait la leçon à un enfant obstiné, puis abaissant sa baguette, il laissa jaillir un éclair vert, et comme un souffle de vent, la mort s'empara de l'enfant innocent sous les yeux horrifiés d'Edward.

Alors que le Mangemort semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, un de ses complices se pencha vers lui et lui montra du doigt une troupe d'auror qui arrivait rapidement. Rookwood se tourna vers le jeune alchimiste immobile, lui adressa un sourire ironique et transplana avec les autres.

Edward s'approcha doucement du corps de l'enfant et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, contemplant les yeux sans vie et la terreur figée pour toujours sur les traits de la petite victime. Tout avait été si rapide qu'il n'avait rien pu faire, encore une fois, il avait été totalement impuissant, incapable de sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, les voix qui l'entouraient n'étaient plus que des bruits indistinct, les personnes n'étaient plus que des ombres : seul comptait la fillette immobile sur le bitume. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la famille de la malheureuse se rapprocher d'eux : le père regardait incrédule, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que son enfant était morte, hébété par la douleur, la mère touchait son visage, caressant doucement ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri venant du plus profond du gorge et de son cœur jaillisse de ses lèvres, le garçon, lui, restait immobile et silencieux, des larmes coulant sans retenue de ses yeux écarquillés.

Edward retrouva ses esprits et avec douceur, ferma les yeux de l'enfant tout en murmurant un simple "pardon", sachant qu'il ne pouvait faire que ça. Il entendit des personnes s'approcher de lui et sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le bras et le relever brutalement tandis qu'un type hurlait :

"J'en ai trouvé un, Chef !"

L'homme auquel il s'adressait avait les cheveux blonds sables mêlés de gris, des yeux jaunes presque aussi dorés que ceux d'Edward et il semblait avoir une légère boiterie. Rien qu'en le regardant, le jeune alchimiste comprit qu'il avait affaire à un vétéran de guerre, un combattant durci par les années et les pertes Il était expérimenté et il se contenta de l'examiner d'un rapide coup d'œil professionnel tout en secouant la tête.

"Mon instinct me dit que non, mais placez des menottes anti-magie, il est peut-être sous polynectar pour qu'on baisse notre garde. On le transfèrera au Ministère après avoir réglé la situation ici.

Pour Edward, ces paroles prouvaient que cet homme avait certainement expérimenté des situations de ce type et qu'il ne se laisserait pas abuser facilement. Il était donc inutile de chercher à attiser ses soupçons en se comportant comme un idiot. De plus, Edward était fatigué après avoir combattu et assisté à la mort de l'enfant. Il n'avait plus le cœur à rien et ne demandait qu'à s'asseoir seul dans un coin, ce qu'on lui permit, une fois les entraves attachées à ses poignets.

Perdus dans ses pensées, il ne releva la tête que quand il vit devant lui le garçon de dix ans de la famille endeuillée. Visiblement, personne n'avait pris la peine, parmi les sorciers de s'occuper de lui. La seule réaction équipes du Ministère semblait de jeter des sorts d'Oubliette pour faire oublier les événements passés, sans chercher à réconforter ces personnes traumatisées par ce qu'elles venaient de vivre. Le garçon le fixait, les yeux remplis de larmes, accentuant plus encore la culpabilité dans le cœur du jeune homme :

"Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas sauvé ? S'exclama l'enfant. Tu faisais des choses incroyables ! Je t'ai vu combattre les types en noir ! Alors pourquoi n'as tu pas sauvé Hanna ? Pourquoi ?

Le petit esclandre du petit avait attiré l'attention des Aurors qui déjà, se dirigeaient vers la famille de victimes, baguettes à la main. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps, Edward Elric s'agenouilla devant l'enfant en se plaçant à sa hauteur et lui dit, gravement, les larmes aux yeux:

"Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu la sauver. Je suis peut-être une personne avec des pouvoirs magiques. Mais je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde même avec la magie. Je ne suis qu'un être humain avec ses limites. Pardon."

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'enfant fut emporté à l'écart par des Médicomages et Edward se retrouva à nouveau seul avec ses pensées. Comme à Amnestris, il n'avait pu sauver une petite fille qui avait presque le même âge que Nina. Que ce soit la Magie ou l'alchimie, ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient suffire pour sauver la vie d'innocents…

Quelques instants plus tard, celui qu'il avait vaguement identifié comme le chef des Aurors vint le voir et lui enleva ses menottes, sans un mot. Le dénommé Dawlish semblait étonné par le relâchement de son supérieur et commença bêtement à protester contre les ordres. Le vétéran, suprêmement agacé, le rabroua :

"- Le jour où tu sauras distinguer un mangemort d'un fond de chaudron, Dawlish, tu pourras te permettre de discuter mes ordres. Et pour ta gouverne, jamais un mangemort ne pleurerait une moldue et se mettrait à genoux devant eux pour s'excuser de la mort de l'une d'entre eux. Ils sont bien trop arrogants pour ça."

Puis, avant même que Edward ait pu se remettre de sa surprise, il empoigna le jeune alchimiste et le fit transplaner jusqu'au bureau des Aurors. Le jeune homme venait tout juste de vivre une expérience éprouvante et le transport sorcier n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses et dès qu'il atterrit, il vida le contenu de son estomac dans une corbeille, complètement indifférent aux grognement de dégoûts de l'auror qui fit disparaître le contenu d'un simple coup de baguette.

Néanmoins, ce petit instant de malaise avait remis une partie de ses idées en place, le rendant désormais plus attentif à son environnement. Il s'assit donc et écouta attentivement, tout en affichant un air un peu vague.

D'après ce qu'il entendait de la discussion de l'auror Scrimgeour et d'un responsable de la communication, ces derniers semblaient se demander dans quelle mesure ils pouvaient diffuser l'affaire et surtout, sous quel aspect. Devaient-ils dire la vérité en présentant Edward comme celui qui avait sauvé le monde et ainsi tenter de s'emparer d'une partie de l'aura d'Edward en en faisant une figure de proue ? Ou au contraire, occulter totalement son rôle pour mieux mettre en valeur celui des aurors ? Le petit sorcier semblait plus attiré par la première solution, arguant que le monde magique avait besoin de héros, et le jeune sorcier, avec sa participation à l'infiltration du ministère, convenait malheureusement trop à ce cliché. Mais Scrimgeour, sans doute pour des raisons politiques, semblait privilégier la seconde solution qui donnait le premier rôle à son Département.

Enfin, quand les deux cessèrent leur discussion pour finalement demander son avis au premier intéressé, ce fut pour se voir rétorquer avec sarcasme qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de voler la vedette aux véritables héros de cet incident. Le jeune alchimiste avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau et les petites chicanes de ces politiciens l'agaçaient plus que tout. Il demanda ensuite si, maintenant que tout était réglé, il pouvait prendre congé. Il pouvait le faire…une fois qu'il aurait fait sa déposition.

Il passa donc deux heures à faire son rapport devant un auror. Quatre années passées dans l'armée avait fait d'Edward un expert à cela, quoi qu'en dise Mustang. L'ancien alchimiste d'État avait dû apprendre à faire des exposés à la fois brefs et précis tout en omettant les éléments disons…les plus compromettants pour lui et Al. Il décrivit donc ce qu'il s'était passé tout en passant sous silence sa présence dans un hôtel alors qu'il était mineur, son alchimie et sa discussion avec Rookwood, bref, le plus intéressant. Par chance, le type avait dû recevoir des ordres de ne pas trop insister sur ses exploits, même si on lui demandait des détails sur les mangemorts présents sur les lieux.

Enfin, le cauchemar bureaucratique se termina et Edward commença à prendre le chemin de la sortie avec l'idée bien arrêtée de boire quelque chose le plus fort possible pour tenter de faire sortir de son esprit le visage figé de celle qu'il avait vu mourir. Malheureusement, la malchance semblait le poursuivre car au moment où il atteignait l'ascenseur, une voix bien connue l'apostropha :

-" Ed ! Que fais tu ici ? On t'avait cherché partout !"

Le jeune alchimiste ne put s'empêcher de maudire les aurors trop curieuses avant de se résoudre à faire face à Nymphadora Tonks. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait changé, et pas de façon joyeuse : ses cheveux étaient gris sombre, bien loin de leurs couleurs éclatantes de l'année dernière. Son visage semblait moins souriant et plus teinté par la dépression, ce qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu de sa part. L'auror le fixait avec un regard plus sévère, semblant exiger des réponses de sa part. Le jeune sorcier se contenta de soupirer et poursuivit son chemin, peu désireux de répondre à ses questions en ce moment.

-" Attends un peu ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : que fais tu ici ? Où étais tu ? On s'et inquiété pour toi, tu sais. Et où vas tu ? Dis, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Bien qu'étant visiblement légèrement dépressive, la jeune auror était manifestement têtue et s'introduisit dans la cabine d'ascenseur en même temps que le jeune garçon, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de lui répondre :

"Oui, je t'écoute quand tu me parles mais je n'avais pas envie de parler, pour où j'étais, je voyageais un peu partout. Pour ce que je faisais ici, je faisais ma déposition à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au pont de Brockdale. Et enfin, pour mes projets futurs, cela consiste à aller me saouler pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Fin de l'histoire."

"Attends, tu étais à Brockdale quand les mangemorts ont attaqué ? Mais alors… c'est toi qui a permis d'éviter la catastrophe, n'est ce pas ?"

"Selon la Gazette du Sorcier qui paraître demain, ce sera le glorieux exploit des Aurors. Tu pourras lire tous les détails demain…" grogna Ed, désireux de se débarrasser au plus vite de la jeune femme.

"- Personne d'intelligent ne croit ce qui est écrit dans cette feuille de choux. Et tout le monde dans l'Ordre sait que ton pouvoir magique est impressionnant quand tu ne fais rien exploser par erreur. Raconte moi tout ! Exigea la jeune femme.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais prendre un verre pour tenter d'oublier cela. Et soit dit en passant, tu n'as pas du boulot au Ministère ou avec l'Ordre ?" marmonna Edward en sortant dans la rue pour se diriger vers le bar le plus proche.

"Je viens de travailler près de quarante huit heures de suite, j'ai un droit légitime à me reposer. Et la réunion de l'Ordre n'est que demain, répliqua Tonks en ajoutant : et puis, il vaut mieux que je t'accompagne si tu veux te souler : personne ne te prendrait pour un adulte avec ta taille, tenta t-elle en plaisantant faiblement.

L'absence de réaction de la part du jeune garçon lui fit comprendre qu'il avait dû assister à une scène choquante. Ce fut donc sans un mot qu'elle commanda deux verres d'un alcool moldu quelconque, ignorant les plaisanteries graveleuses des clients et confirmant au barman que son ami avait l'âge de boire. Il commença à boire son verre lentement, n'ayant plus aucune envie de devenir ivre avec un auror et un membre de l'Ordre à proximité… S'il dévoilait des informations compromettantes, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Par chance, il semblait clair maintenant au jeune garçon qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un verre vu que Tonks venait d'avaler le sien d'un seul coup. Il fit semblant d'avaler son verre d'un coup et ils recommandèrent à nouveau.

Au bout d'une heure, le jeune alchimiste savait désormais que, même si les Métamorphomages tenaient mieux la boisson que les personnes ordinaires, ils n'étaient pas pour autant insensibles aux méfaits de l'alcool. Il avait également la preuve vivante que l'alcool était aussi efficace qu'un sérum de vérité. Visiblement, la jeune femme était dans une période de dépression et avait saisi l'occasion de noyer son chagrin dans autre chose qu'un thé. Du coup, elle était, à la grande gêne du jeune homme, en train de lui raconter son histoire d'amour entre elle et Remus, quelque chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas tenu à savoir. Mais curieusement, le bavardage de la jeune femme contribuait un peu à effacer ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui : rien de tel qu'écouter les problèmes des autres pour se décentrer de ses propres problèmes.

À la fin de la soirée, il se retrouva néanmoins, avec un problème sur les bras : que faire avec son compagnon de boisson encombrant ? Il dût finalement se résoudre à rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur, à subir le regard à la fois désapprobateur et méfiant de Tom tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir, d'en dévoiler le moins possible de ce qu'ils avaient fait exactement et de négocier le prix d'une chambre individuelle. Une fois que ce fut réglé, il planta là l'Auror en priant pour que Nymphadora oublie sa soirée et que Remus Lupin n'apprenne jamais ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée, Edward se trouvait dans un cimetière, celui où, selon les journaux, était enterrée une fillette victime d'une faiblesse cardiaque incompréhensible. Il contemplait la tombe abondamment fleurie et où étaient gravés le prénom et les dates de l'enfant. Sans rien dire, le jeune garçon déposa un simple bouquet d'immortels sur la tombe et resta là, longtemps, les yeux fixés sur ses pensées, sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit. Il ne savait que dire : autrefois, il ne croyait pas dans l'existence improbable du paradis ou de l'enfer, mais maintenant… La Vérité avait impliqué cela, il avait entendu les voix de ses êtres chers qui étaient morts : tout espoir était permis. En silence, il pensa, le plus fortement possible :

"_Écoute, Toi, si cette fille, Hanna, n'est pas heureuse dans un autre lieu avec Nina, Alexander, ma mère et tous mes amis, j'irais te dire deux mots."_

Puis, il resta immobile, repassant encore une fois dans sa tête la scène qui avait abouti à la mort d'un innocent, cherchant désespérément dans chaque détail quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui permettre de sauver la vie de cette petite, quelque chose qu'il aurait dû éviter de dire ou faire pour épargner l'enfant.

La culpabilité et sa tendance à se croire responsable de tout avaient toujours été un aspect de sa personnalité. Mais ses aventures l'avaient également forcé à admettre qu'il lui était impossible de sauver tout le monde, que même des pouvoirs pouvant distordre la réalité ne pouvaient empêcher la mort de frapper. Mais le savoir était une chose et l'accepter en était une autre.

Cependant, après quelques jours de ruminations, il avait fini par accepter le fait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour la sauver : l'enfoiré qui l'avait tué avait voulu lui démontrer personnellement jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour lui expliquer son point de vue. Pour cette enflure, il s'était agi d'un simple test pour savoir ce qui pouvait l'atteindre et qu'elle que soit la manière dont il aurait réagi, le mangemort aurait quand même tué sa victime pour le savoir. Le seul moyen de l'éviter aurait été son absence sur le lieu de l'attentat, ce qui aurait résulté à un plus grand nombre de morts. Son intervention, il le savait parfaitement, avait sauvé la vie de dizaines de personnes ce jour là et penser autrement aurait été irrationnel. Mais alors, pourquoi ne parvenait il pas à se pardonner la mort de cette enfant ?

" Vous êtes donc ici, Mr Elric ?"

Edward se retourna brusquement et fit face à Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur semblait étrangement peu à sa place dans ce cimetière sobre et mélancolique avec sa robe trop coloré. Le jeune alchimiste songea qu'il aurait dû être plus prudent : si cela avait été un mangemort, il se serait fait surprendre comme un débutant et être surpris par Dumbledore n'avait pas non plus fait partie des projets immédiat d'Edward. Maintenant que le vieux sorcier l'avait retrouvé, Edward doutait qu'il lui soit possible d'échapper à l'Ordre du Phénix, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait probablement dire adieu à sa tranquillité et à son indépendance…pour le moment.

Le jeune garçon mit de côté son énervement : il ne tenait pas à commencer une altercation dans un cimetière paisible par respect pour les morts y reposant. Il se contenta de fixer le vieux sorcier avec un regard de défi : techniquement, il n'avait pas vraiment de comptes à rendre au directeur de Poudlard à part lorsqu'il était dans l'école même, donc le fondateur de l'Ordre n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer quoi que ce soit, toujours en théorie.

De son côté, le vieux sorcier soupira intérieurement : Edward ne lui avait visiblement pas pardonné son expérience de l'année dernière destinée à prouver s'il était digne de confiance. Encore une fois, il se reprocha sa précipitation et sa trop grande curiosité qui avait manifestement creusé une faille énorme dans une relation très récente et encore fragile. Il aurait dû s'en douter : les garçons comme Edward n'accordaient leur confiance aux adultes qu'au compte goutte, avec prudence et une certaine dose de méfiance. Trahissez cette confiance et vous pouvez être certain que la regagner totalement serait pratiquement impossible et malheureusement, le regard d'Edward Elric ne prédisait pas un changement d'attitude dans un avenir proche.

Il regarda Edward qui fixait à nouveau la tombe toute récente avec des yeux d'où n'émanait que du regret et de la culpabilité. Puis, une flamme nouvelle vint remplacer ces sentiments dans les prunelles dorées du jeune homme, la détermination et une volonté indomptable brillant désormais à leur place. D'un mouvement vif, il se retourna et commença à prendre la direction de la sortie, le vent s'engouffrant dans son manteau rouge mais ce départ fut interrompu par la voix pressante du vieux directeur de Poudlard :

"Edward… Si tu comptes te mettre à la poursuite des responsables de la mort de cette enfant, je te conjure de revenir sur ta décision. Seul, tu n'as aucune chance et la vengeance n'a jamais apporté la paix à qui que ce soit."

"Je ne cherche pas la paix, professeur, répliqua Edward d'une voix lasse, cela n'a jamais été une option pour moi."

"Je sais ce que tu ressens, Edward. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, au contraire, tu as sauvé beaucoup de gens, ce jour là." Lui fit remarquer le professeur Dumbledore avec compassion.

"N'essayez pas de vous mettre à ma place. J'ai juré de faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ces salopards reçoivent la justice qu'ils méritent." Gronda Edward avec détermination.

"Une noble intention, Edward et qui te ressemble bien." Déclara le vieil homme en continuant : "Néanmoins, il existe pour toi d'autres façons d'aider qui ne mette pas ta vie en danger constamment et je suis venu te proposer de m'aider ce soir."

"Oh ? Vous commenceriez à me faire confiance par miracle ?" Ironisa le jeune alchimiste avant de déclarer : "D'accord. De toute manière j'ai rien de mieux à faire ce soir."

Et agrippant le bras du directeur, le jeune garçon s'apprêta à découvrir, à son plus profond malaise, une nouvelle méthode de transport sorcier.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez adressée, cela m'a fait très plaisir. Sans plus attendre voici le nouveau chapitre :

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

À la grande surprise d'Edward, Dumbledore et lui atterrirent dans un endroit bien connu du jeune sorcier : Privet Drive, la rue où Harry et sa famille demeuraient. Cependant, le jeune homme ne posa pas de question et se contenta de regarder le quartier illuminé par l'éclairage de ville s'obscurcir petit à petit tandis que le vieux professeur se servait d'une sorte de briquet pour aspirer toutes les lueurs environnantes. Edward retint un commentaire sarcastique concernant le danger que cela pouvait représenter pour les automobilistes Moldus : il n'était pas certain que le vieux sorcier, malgré son don pour paraître omniscient, comprenne de quoi il voulait parler.

À la place, Edward fixa son regard vers le 4 Privet Drive et en particulier vers la fenêtre du premier étage derrière laquelle il lui avait semblé entrevoir un mouvement. Visiblement, Dumbledore semblait attendu par au moins un occupant de la maison. Edward, avec un petit sourire, se demanda ce que ferait Harry quand il s'apercevrait qu'il accompagnait Dumbledore et, mieux encore, il tenta d'imaginer la réaction des Dursley quand ils comprendraient que le charmant jeune homme qui donnait des cours particuliers à leur fils était un sorcier… Cela pouvait s'avérer amusant, tout compte fait et Edward avait grand besoin de se changer les idées après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Le professeur Dumbledore, après avoir finalement terminé son petit travail de camouflage, sonna à la porte d'entrée. Même de derrière la porte, Edward entendit distinctement le grognement de Mr Dursley qui se plaignait sur le fait qu'on vienne les déranger à cette heure tardive.

'De mieux en mieux', songea Edward avec un sourire sardonique : si en plus l'oncle de Harry n'était pas au courant de leur arrivée, la soirée était bien partie pour prendre un aspect intéressant et très amusant. Sans compter que la tenue de Dumbledore, cape, robe de sorcier et chapeau pointu, formait un contraste saisissant avec la normalité qui émanait de la maison de lotissement, typique des quartiers résidentiels de la banlieue londonienne. Finalement, il avait bien fait de venir car la confrontation à venir s'annonçait de plus en plus drôle pour ceux qui allaient assister au spectacle. Il espérait que Harry soit suffisamment remis de la mort de Sirius pour jouir du spectacle…

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le professeur Dumbledore déclara aimablement :

"Bonsoir, vous devez être Mr Dursley. J'imagine que Harry vous a prévenu que je venais le chercher."

Rien qu'à en juger par l'air interloqué de Vernon Dursley devant l'air bienveillant du sorcier qui était pratiquement la copie conforme à l'idée que les personnes de ce monde se faisait d'un certain Merlin, ce dernier n'était pas au courant de leur venue. Edward, voyant les yeux de Mr Dursley s'écarquiller en le découvrant derrière le vénérable sorcier, lui fit un petit signe de la main, agrémenté d'un gentil sourire et d'un "bonsoir" claironnant. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne s'était pas amusé autant et personne ne pouvait décemment lui en vouloir de rire aux dépends de l'oncle de Harry, n'est ce pas ?

"À en juger par votre expression de franche incrédulité, Harry ne vous a pas averti de mon arrivée, continua gentiment le professeur Dumbledore avant de poursuivre : Mais faison comme si vous m'aviez chaleureusement invité à entrer chez vous, il n'est guère prudent de s'attarder longtemps sur le seuil d'une maison en ces temps troublés…"

Puis, avec un sans-gêne qui ne posa pas le moindre problème à Edward, ils entrèrent dans l'entrée de la maison et pendant que Dumbledore meublait le silence avec une discussion concernant le jardinage, Edward cherchait Harry des yeux et le trouva à moitié dissimulé sur les marches de l'escalier, guettant la conversation. Sans tenir compte de cette piètre tentative d'espionnage, le jeune alchimiste lui fit un geste de la main pour lui souhaiter bonsoir et Dumbledore ne tarda pas à lui dire bonjour également en adressant à Harry un regard chaleureux et bienveillant.

Le ton aimable du vieux sorcier semblait aggraver l'humeur de Mr Dursley qui commençait à s'empourprer et à vouloir exprimer toute son indignation devant cette entrée inopportune avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne lui coupe à nouveau la parole par des paroles pleines de sagesse concernant le silence et la politesse. Edward avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver devant son père, une personne qui désarmait un conflit rien qu'en l'ignorant complètement et rien qu'à cause de ça, Edward doutait qu'il parvienne à complètement s'entendre avec Dumbledore et ce, sans compter l'indiscrétion commise par le directeur à son égard en le soumettant à son épreuve tordue…

Repoussant ces pensées pour plus tard, Edward observa la manière dont le vieux sorcier accueillait Pétunia qui semblait aussi choquée par la venue de Dumbledore que par le fait qu'il soit également un sorcier, à en juger par a manière dont ses yeux allaient de lui-même au professeur. Dudley Dursley affichait la même expression de stupidité crasse que l'année dernière même si l'étonnement lui donnait un air encore moins intelligent, ce qu'Edward n'aurait jamais cru possible. Harry était descendu des marches et lui jetait désormais un regard interrogateur auquel Edward répondit silencieusement par un "il m'a demandé de venir après m'avoir trouvé, je n'en sais pas plus que toi…"

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Dumbledore s'était lui même invité à s'asseoir dans le salon des Dursley, voyant que la petite famille ne réagissait pas, toujours sous le coup du choc de voir surgir le vieux sorcier. Edward se décida à imiter le sans-gêne à la limite de l'impolitesse du professeur Dumbledore en songeant qu'il avait au moins l'excuse du mauvais exemple et il s'installa donc confortablement dans un fauteuil, à l'opposé de celui du directeur. Peu après, les trois membres de la famille Dursley furent "invités" à s'asseoir par le canapé déplacé magiquement grâce au professeur Dumbledore.

À ce moment là, Edward remarqua la main noircie comme brûlée au quatrième degré par une flamme et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent à cause de la pénombre où il avait été plongé. Il vit au regard de Harry que ce dernier l'avait remarqué également et s'apprêtait à questionner le professeur Dumbledore mais de façon prévisible, ce dernier écarta ce sujet de conversation avec un simple "plus tard". Mais Edward aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui avait pu être suffisamment puissant pour atteindre le vieil homme ainsi.

Ce dernier reprit la parole en s'adressant cette fois à Mr Dursley :

"Je pensais que vous alliez me proposer des rafraichissements mais d'après ce que j'ai pu observer jusqu'à présent, il semble que ce serait de l'optimisme proche de la sottise."

Après ces paroles, le vieux sorcier fit apparaître une vieille bouteille et six verres qui furent remplis généreusement et qui volèrent vers chacun des occupants de la pièce. Edward saisit le sien avec suspicion et goutta prudemment, averti par son expérience avec le Whiskey Pur Feu mais l'alcool y était moins fort que dans cette boisson tout en ayant un gout assez proche de la Bieraubeurre. En clair, c'était plutôt bon et Ed appréciait cette boisson. Il retint difficilement un éclat de rire quand il vit la manière dont les verres s'étaient mis à tapoter les fronts des trois Dursley qui se refusaient à accepter la moindre offre d'une personne de leur espèce. Comme prévu, la soirée s'annonçait plus joyeuse qu'il l'avait escompté et il afficha ouvertement un sourire goguenard.

Puis, Dumbledore commença à aborder le sujet au combien difficile de l'héritage laissé par Sirius Black, la parrain de Harry, et par discrétion, le jeune alchimiste fit mine de ne rien entendre même s'il parvint à saisir que Harry héritait apparemment d'une grosse somme d'or et des bien personnels de son parrain. Malheureusement, la conversation personnelle entre Harry et son directeur était régulièrement interrompue par Vernon Dursley et son manque de tact ainsi que sa cupidité. Ed voyait avec un léger amusement que les verres devenaient de plus en plus insistants envers les trois membres Dursley mais il cessa rapidement de leur prêter attention pour s'intéresser au problème du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Apparemment, à cause des tracasseries testamentaires et juridiques propres aux sorciers de Sang Pur, la maison ancestrale pouvait très bien être héritée par la cousine de Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, de sinistre mémoire. Au cas où cette désastreuse hypothèse se révélait juste, l'Ordre du Phénix avait donc dû évacuer la vieille demeure en urgence. Maintenant, il restait à savoir comment Dumbledore allait vérifier que le 12 Square Grimmaurd fasse bien partie de la propriété de Harry. Ce fut à ce moment là que Dumbledore fut interrompu par la cri de Vernon Dursley :

"Allez vous nous débarrasser de ces fichus objets !"

Edward ne put résister et éclata de rire en voyant la manière dont la famille était assaillie par leurs verres qui se répandaient sur eux, gaspillant un breuvage pourtant exquis. Dumbledore s'excusa et fit disparaître les verres tout en reprochant aux Dursley de n'avoir pas accepté le rafraichissement. Puis, le directeur reprit la parole là où il s'était arrêté en déclarant que Harry, outre la maison de Sirius, avait également hérité de son elfe de maison, Kreattur.

L'Être magique semblait manifester une certaine mauvaise volonté à entrer au service de Harry et le jeune sorcier lui même semblait réticent à employer l'elfe qui d'après les explications de l'an passé, était en partie responsable de la mort de Sirius. Mais le Survivant se rangea bien vite à la raison et finit par donner l'ordre à Kréattur de se taire. Edward observa, fasciné, la manière dont une sorte de courant magique se créait entre son ami et l'elfe, même s'il semblait se faire à contrecœur. Le jeune alchimiste savait, d'après ses études, que le courant permettrait à l'Elfe d'avoir accès au grand courant de puissance venant de la porte de ce monde. C'était maintenant le genre de chose que Edward voyait de plus en plus couramment depuis son aventure au département des Mystères quand il avait vu la Porte de ce monde sous la forme du Voile. Un autre mystère à ajouter à son actif.

Edward revint à la discussion en cours qui désormais, traitait d'un Hippogriffe nommé Buck et qui apparemment faisait partie des biens hérités de Sirius. Puis, vint le moment où le professeur Dumbledore demanda à Harry s'il avait préparé sa valise. Ce dernier se troubla, signe que ce n'était pas le cas, et il se précipita vers les escaliers, vite suivi d'Edward qui cria qu'il allait l'aider, en grande partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester dans le salon avec cette tension dans le salon.

* * *

><p>Harry observa son ami qui n'avait pas beaucoup grandi en deux semaines mais le contraire aurait été étonnant. Cependant, il décida de ne pas faire remarquer ce petit fait à son ami très susceptible sur le sujet… Il continuait de porter le manteau rouge qu'il avait au département des Mystères, se sentant apparemment à l'aise dedans.<p>

"Alors, demanda Edward en grimpant les marches à sa suite, "comment ça va ?"

"Ça peut aller, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers sa chambre en vitesse, "J'ai reçu beaucoup de lettres sur toi quand tu as disparu à la gare de King Cross. Tout le monde se demandait où tu étais."

Les lettres étaient venues aussi bien de Ron et d'Hermione que de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout le monde avait craint que le jeune garçon ne se soit fait enlever par les mangemorts et que l'on retrouve son cadavre dan les jours à venir mais Harry ne s'était pas trop inquiété à ce sujet. Durant l'année qui s'était écoulée, il avait appris à bien connaître Edward avec sa réticence à suivre les ordres et son indépendance pleinement revendiquée. Il était certain que son ami avait tout simplement pris la clé des champs pour pouvoir être tranquille sans se voir dicter sa conduite par les membres de l'Ordre.

"Je n'avais pas envie d'être encore enfermé quelque part, merci beaucoup !" Grogna Ed avec mauvaise humeur."

"Est ce que cela veut dire que le fait que le professeur Dumbledore t'ait retrouvé n'était pas prévu ?" Demanda le Survivant avec un sourire ironique en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

"Oh ça va, Mr l'Élu…" Marmonna Edward en entrant dans la pièce et en lui montrant l'un des journaux posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Pitié… Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !" Supplia Harry en commençant à ranger ses affaires ou plutôt à les fourrer en vrac dans sa malle.

Edward soupira devant la conception bien particulière de l'ordre de son ami et commença à passer derrière son ami pour tenter d'arranger le désastre qui s'annonçait.

"T'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas t'embêter là dessus." Rit le jeune alchimiste en pliant rapidement des affaires avant de les placer dans la valise imposante.

"T'avais le temps de lire les journaux ?" Demanda le Survivant en tâchant de lisser la pile de devoirs inachevés pour les faire tenir dans une des poches de sa malle.

"Oui, sans aucun problème. Je suis au courant de ce qu'il se passe chez les sorciers et les Moldus." Répondit Edward en haussant les épaules tout en rebouchant soigneusement certains flacons de mixtures.

"Que penses tu de Scrimgeour ?" Questionna Harry d'un ton curieux. C'est lui qui s'occupait de l'affaire du pont de Brockdale qui a été attaqué par les Mangemorts."

"C'est un type plus intelligent que Fudge ce qui, en même temps, n'est pas un exploit difficile. Grommela le jeune Amnestrien en rangeant les fioles dans la boite du nécessaire à Potions. "Quant au reste… C'est un politicien et un ancien auror. Je préfèrerais avoir l'auror qui agisse que le politicien qui parle dan le vide…"

"Donc, tu était bien là, lors de l'affaire du pont de Brockdale. J'ai mis un peu de temps à le comprendre mais c'est devenu évident…" Commenta Harry en fouillant dans la cachette sous le plancher de sa chambre pour retirer les friandises dissimulées dedans.

"Comment la sais tu ?" Demanda Ed d'un ton curieux avant de se frapper le front mentalement : il venait de le révéler !

"Je l'avais déduis quand j'ai vu les piliers moches sur les photos du pont réparé. Tu as un gout artistique douteux, tu sais ?" déclara l'Élu en riant sous cape devant l'expression outragée de son ami.

"Mon goût est parfait, merci. Oui, j'étais là par hasard et je suis intervenu à ma façon. Ça n'a pas empêché l'un de ces salopards d'assassiner une fillette sous mes yeux." Murmura Edward d'une voix sombre en mettant à la poubelle les bouteilles vides et les plumes cassées qui encombraient la malle et le parquet de la chambre.

"Mais tu as sauvé des dizaines de personnes en agissant. Toi, au moins, tu as fait quelque chose." Dit le jeune sorcier brun en rassemblant son Éclair de Feu et son album photo qui faisaient parties de ses possessions les plus précieuses.

"La Gazette du Sorcier présentait les faits autrement" Commenta le jeune alchimiste en rangeant à peu près soigneusement les affaires pliées par ses soins.

Harry lui retourna un regard moqueur disant clairement : "qui croit complètement ce que raconte la Gazette ?". Mais il comprit en voyant l'air sombre de son ami que c'était pour lui un sujet sensible : comme lui, il devait se sentir responsable de la personne qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Hermione serait ravie d'apprendre qu'elle aurait maintenant sur les mains deux personnes ayant le complexe du sauveur…Au moins maintenant, il n'était plus le seul.

"Et que penses tu des mesures de sureté préconisées par le Ministère ?" Demanda le Survivant en voulant l'avis du professionnel qu'était Edward pour ce genre de chose.

"Pas très utile pour la plupart. L'idée du code entre membres d'un groupe est intéressante cependant." Commenta Edward en empilant les grimoires dans la valise avec le plus grand soin.

"Je saurais déjà lequel utiliser avec toi" sourit Harry l'air narquois en rangeant la balance et le télescope en cuivre dans son chaudron.

"Si tu oses dire que je suis petit, je m'arrange pour te ratatiner avec tellement de coups sur la tête que seules tes bosses te permettront encore d'être à la même taille que moi." Prévint le jeune garçon blond et très susceptible.

"C'est bien toi." Rigola le sorcier en éclatant de rire devant l'air grognon de son ami.

"Très drôle" Marmonna Ed en rangeant le chaudron à l'emplacement qui restait dans la malle : il n'y avait même pas besoin de grimper dessus pour la forcer à se fermer !

"Tu es un maniaque du rangement, pas vrai ?" dit Harry en se saisissant d'une poignée de la valise.

"Disons que je sais tenir mes affaires en ordre contrairement à certains." Répliqua Edward en haussant un sourcil a l'intention de Harry. "Après, mon bureau à Serdaigle était souvent occupé par beaucoup de livres mais je savais m'y retrouver. Mon désordre est soigneusement ordonné et gare à celui qui y touche !"

Harry ne fit pas de commentaire et commença à descendre les marches tandis qu'Edward l'aidait en tenant l'une des poignées de la valise. L'ambiance en bas était toujours aussi tendue et leur départ serait apparemment le bienvenue. Néanmoins, avant cela, Dumbledore voulait mettre au point quelques petites choses. La première concernait Voldemort qui était de retour. À cause de cela, le directeur souhaitait que les Dursley accueillent Harry jusqu'à ses dix sept ans. Il en profita également pour adresser des reproches très dures au couple Dursley dans la manière dont ils avaient traité Harry et élevé Dudley. Edward avait suffisamment connu le garçon obèse pour savoir que les dégâts infligés n'étaient pas physiques mais plutôt moral et comportemental. Le fils Dursley aurait sans doute de grandes difficultés dans sa vie plus tard.

De toute évidence, les Dursley ne l'avaient pas encore compris même si Dudley avait un air étrangement pensif. Néanmoins, malgré le reproche de maltraitance qui les avait outrés, la famille accepta de reprendre Harry pour l'an prochain une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte définitivement. Harry partit après un "au revoir" précipité, Edward, lui, se contenta d'un signe sardonique qui fit frémir les Dursley. Puis, après cela, le groupe de trois partit à la poursuite de cette fantasque tentatrice appelée Aventure, selon Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>La nuit était calme mais néanmoins, le professeur Dumbledore leur recommanda d'avoir leur baguette en main au cas où. Edward, qui n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude de se servir de cet instrument, dû pour la retrouver ouvrir son sac où se trouvaient toutes ses affaires dont la plupart avaient été miniaturisées avant son départ de Poudlard et auxquelles il n'avait pas touché depuis. Travailler la magie n'avait pas été dans ses priorités ces deux dernières semaines et depuis l'accident de Brockdale, il n'avait plus touché à l'outil favori des sorciers, la rendant inconsciemment responsable de son échec.<p>

Une fois qu'il eut sa baguette en main, le jeune garçon marcha à la suite de Dumbledore et de Harry. Il ne craignait pas une attaque outre mesure : même si le Directeur semblait grièvement blessé à la main droite, l'alchimiste était persuadé qu'il était encore capable de véritables prodiges en magie. En fait, il était même certain qu'il pourrait rabattre le caquet de nombre de Mangemorts en quelques sorts à part sans doute Voldemort et les membres du cercle de proches du mage noir. De toute façon, Dumbledore lui-même n'était pas non plus très inquiet au sujet d'une éventuelle attaque compte tenu de sa réponse assurée.

Quand ils parvinrent au bout de la rue noyée dans l'obscurité, ils s'arrêtèrent et Dumbledore leur demanda s'ils avaient passé leur permis de transplaner. Harry répondit que non et Edward n'en avait tout simplement jamais entendu parler. Ils allaient donc devoir recourir au transplanage d'escorte en s'accrochant au bras gauche du vieux sorcier. Edward avait un mauvais pressentiment quand il s'agrippa avec Harry au bras gauche du directeur et il ne fut pas déçu quand il eut l'horrible impression de se sentir compressé dans un tuyau, incapable de respirer tant il se sentait oppressé par la magie. Enfin, ils atterrirent dans un autre lieu et Edward tomba aussitôt à genou en tentant de réprimer ses nausées. Harry semblait dans un état légèrement mieux que lui, mais à peine.

Albus Dumbledore leur demanda avec sollicitude comment ça allait et Edward marmonna avec une conviction profonde qu'il haïssait les transports sorciers et que la prochaine fois, il se cantonnerait au train, le seul moyen de transport civilisé ici. Harry semblait un peu de son avis, sauf que lui préférait les balais, mais bon, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être parfait…

Au bout de quelques instants de marche au milieu du village désert, Dumbledore sembla se décider à poser une question à Harry :

"Dis-moi, Harry, ta cicatrice ? T'a t-elle fait mal ?"

Harry répondit que non, bien qu'il aurait pensé qu'elle lui ferait mal en permanence désormais, à présent que Voldemort était devenu aussi puissant. Dumbledore sembla satisfait et émit l'hypothèse quasi certaine que le Mage Noir avait désormais recours à l'Occlumencie contre Harry.

"Tant mieux," répondit ce dernier. " Mais j'avais fait de gros progrès les derniers mois et il n'arrivait plus à me montrer quoi que ce soit. Le seul moment où il a pu pénétrer dans mes pensées c'est…le jour de l'examen d'histoire de la Magie."

"En effet. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais fait de gros progrès en Occlumencie. J'avoue être satisfait que toi et le professeur Rogue ayez accepté de travailler ensemble malgré vos différences."

Harry émit un bruit bizarre qui pouvait passer pour un acquiescement ou un déni avant de déclarer honnêtement pour rendre à César ce qui est à César :

"Sans Edward et ses conseils, je n'y serais jamais arrivé. À la fin, c'était lui qui utilisait la Légilimencie sous le contrôle de Ro.. du professeur Rogue." Se corrigea Harry de lui même avant de songer que il aurait peut-être dû tenir ces informations confidentielles.

"Oui…J'avais crû comprendre que, selon Séverus, tu avais un don en Légilimencie, en plus de l'Occlumencie. Ta démonstration au Département des Mystères était en effet la preuve d'un éclatant talent bien que terriblement dangereuse…" Déclara Dumbledore en s'adressant cette fois à Edward qui haussa les épaules :

"Qui sait. Je n'aime pas utiliser la Légilimencie car pour moi il s'agit d'un viol mais au moins, cette fois, cela a montré que cela pouvait être utile pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un." Déclara le jeune alchimiste amer."

"Hum…Professeur Dumbledore ? Où sommes nous exactement ?" Demanda Harry autant par curiosité que pour détourner le fil d'une conversation qui semblait gêner Ed.

Selon le professeur Dumbledore, ils se trouvaient dans le charmant village de Budly Babberton, dans le but de recruter un nouveau professeur à l'équipé éducative de Poudlard ou plus exactement, un ancien collègue de Dumbledore. Harry posa ensuite quelques questions sur la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas transplané, la réponse étant l'impolitesse et la présence de barrière anti-transplanage. La conversation s'orienta ensuite vers la politique avec le renvoi de Fudge et l'arrivée de Scrimgeour au poste de ministre. Malheureusement, Dumbledore était aussi chiche en révélations sur son apparent désaccord avec le ministre que sur ce qu'il était arrivé à sa main droite.

Puis, Harry orienta la discussion vers la brochure du ministère que tout le monde, y compris Dumbledore, avait reçu. Bien que le sourire du directeur montrait clairement tout le bien qu'il pensait de ladite brochure, le Survivant eut droit à une remontrance déguisé quand Dumbledore lui indiqua qu'il ne lui avait demandé aucune information personnelle connue d'eux seuls pour l'identifier. Mais en même temps, Dumbledore était le genre de personne sur lequel on semblait savoir beaucoup sans avoir d'informations personnelles sur lui…

Puis, Harry demanda ce qu'était un Inferi et Dumbledore lui expliqua d'une voix très calme qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre ensorcelé par un Mage Noir pour lui obéir. À cet instant, des images terrifiantes du Jour Promis apparurent dans l'esprit de Edward qui pâlit et trembla sur ses jambes en repensant à ces horribles marionnettes de chair blanche, assoiffées de vies humaines et impossible à arrêter. Tombant à nouveau à genoux, cette fois, l'estomac de Edward ne put supporter le choc et il vomit abondamment avant de se relever, le visage livide ruisselant de sueur en murmurant tout en restant le plus vague possible : "ce n'est rien…Peut-être un souvenir".

"Il semblerait, Edward, que tu ais déjà rencontré pareille créature." Demanda doucement le professeur Dumbledore toujours en quête d'informations tout en nettoyant d'un coup de baguette les vomissures sur le visage du jeune garçon.

"C'est possible… Déclara Edward en écartant de sa mémoire ce Jour de peur et dont il ne voulait définitivement pas se souvenir maintenant aux côtés d'un maitre en Légilimencie : "Je crois me souvenir aussi que le feu était très efficace, c'est bien cela ?"

"En effet. Mais Voldemort a tué suffisamment de personnes pour se constituer une véritable armée…" Précisa Dumbledore.

Soudain, le vieux sorcier s'arrêta brutalement : la maison vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient avait sa porte fracassée…

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Voici un nouveau chapitre du tome deux de la saga Par delà la Porte. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

En voyant la porte arrachée de ses gonds, Edward sentit aussitôt de la crainte affluer dans son esprit et instinctivement, prit une position de combattant avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait aussi une baguette et que face à des sorciers, il valait peut-être mieux avoir recours à des sortilèges surpuissants qu'aux arts martiaux. Mais le jeune Amnestrien avait encore conservé les habitudes de survie venant de son monde et ne les abandonnait pas si facilement…Devant l'entrée forcée, le professeur Dumbledore, quant à lui, leur commanda de rester en arrière derrière lui avant de pénétrer dans la maison prudemment, éclairant le hall à l'ide d'un lumos.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, une scène de désolation les attendait : la pendule était fracassée sur le sol, le magnifique piano avait été réduit en morceaux, les touches blanches et noires étaient éparpillées sur le sol, des débris du lustre en cristal jonchaient le sol en même temps que des plumes volant hors des coussins moelleux et maintenant éventrés. De multiples bibelots fragiles en porcelaine fine avaient été réduits en poudre par ce qui semblait être un combat violent. Des tâches sanglantes maculaient les murs mais Edward observa néanmoins qu'il n'y avait aucun corps dans la pièce. Ce fut son premier indice : des blessures générant une perte de sang si importante aurait laissé quelqu'un dans un état grave.

Une plume qui volait encore dans la pièce constitua la deuxième trace suspecte : le combat, si combat il y avait eu, avait été récent. Trop récent. Selon Dumbledore, cette maison devait être équipée de charme anti-transplanages et donc, pour pouvoir disparaître d'ici avec leur victime, les agresseurs auraient été forcés de sortir et dans ce cas, ils auraient été aperçus. Bien sûr, il y avait la possibilité qu'ils se cachent encore dans la maison mais l'oreille exercée de Edward les aurait certainement entendus. Donc, il y avait tromperie sur la marchandise et cette scène de combat n'en était pas vraiment une.

Quand Harry suggéra que les agresseurs avaient peut-être emmené leur futur professeur, Dumbledore répondit qu'il ne le pensait pas et Edward émit un petit sourire plutôt étrange dans une ambiance aussi morbide en ajoutant :

"La scène de combat est trop récente, Harry. Il se cache encore ici…"

"Edward a raison, Harry. La preuve… "

Et sans avertissement, Dumbledore enfonça sa baguette dans le fauteuil rembourré qui poussa un hurlement, prouvant à Edward qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort de métamorphose mais d'un charme d'illusion donnant au gros homme chauve devant eux l'apparence du siège rembourré. La baguette s'était enfoncé dans le ventre gras du sorcier avec l'énorme moustache de morse qui se massait l'estomac d'un air mécontent tandis que Edward songeait avec amusement que la scène aurait été plus drôle si la baguette avait heurté l'imposant postérieur de la personne devant eux… Néanmoins, même surpris dans une situation aussi grotesque, l'ancien professeur ne semblait pas du tout embarrassé et désirait plutôt savoir ce qui l'avait trahi.

Apparemment, Dumbledore avait déduit ce qu'il s'était passé par l'absence de la marque des ténèbres mais de toute façon, comme Edward l'avait lui même compris, le dénommé Horace n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour sa mise en scène. Après cette explication, les deux sorciers formant un contraste assez saisissant, l'un mince et grand, l'autre petit et rond, se mirent do à dos pour ranger la pièce de fond en comble en un temps record, ce qui attira une remarque légèrement sarcastique d'Edward à l'intention de Harry concernant le rangement de ses affaires. Mais comme le répliqua si bien le sorcier brun, la magie pour des buts aussi futiles était interdit aux sorciers de premier cycle…

Edward ne prêta pas trop attention à la conversation qui suivit, peu intéressé par la perte en sang de dragon et les coûts prohibitifs de cette substance. Par contre, il redevint attentif quand Dumbledore fit les présentations :

"Voici Harry Potter et Edward Elric Flamel. Harry, Edward, je vous présente un vieil ami et collègue, Horace Slughorn."

Vu la manière dont Dumbledore avait insisté subtilement sur le nom de Flamel et celui de Harry Potter, Edward commença à penser qu'ils étaient bel et bien là pour une raison qui, à présent, lui paraissait claire. À ses débuts dans l'armée et même après, beaucoup de gens avaient été attirés par l'Alchimiste d'État prodige qu'il était et nombreuses étaient les personnes qui l'avaient invité dans l'espoir de recevoir en retour quelques faveurs. Ces numéros de flatterie et cette corruption déguisée, dont l'ancien colonel Yorki n'avait été que l'un des exemples, avait été rapidement comprise par le jeune alchimiste. Le colonel Mustang avait insisté pour lui donner des leçons aussitôt après son engagement dans l'armée à ce sujet et lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour gérer ce genre de situation, apprenant à Edward l'hypocrisie et la manipulation.

À l'époque, Edward n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre ce genre de chose qui s'opposait alors à sa nature franche et directe mais il avait vite compris que c'était indispensable pour évoluer dans le milieu des hauts gradés militaires et de l'aristocratie. Au fond, Roy Mustang n'avait fait que lui apprendre des leçons de politesse et l'avait rendu moins naïf face à des personnes qui n'auraient eu aucun scrupule à manipuler un garçon qui n'avait alors que douze ans à peine… Quand il reviendrait à Amnestris, Edward le remercierait…peut-être…un peu.

Mais pour le moment, il semblait clair pour Edward que Dumbledore se servait de leurs célébrités respectives pour encourager son ancien collègue à revenir enseigner à Poudlard. Edward n'y voyait aucun inconvénient car de toute façon le petit homme replet ne lui inspirait pas une sympathie exagérée alors l'ancien alchimiste d'État était tout à fait prêt à exploiter sans vergogne le nom de Flamel qu'il portait depuis un an. Après tout, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose. À peine était il présenté que Edward adressa à Slughorn son sourire le plus éclatant (et selon Alphonse, son moins sincère) et s'assit, tout comme Harry, bien en évidence devant l'ancien professeur.

Edward songea que Harry lui même devait avoir compris désormais pour quoi il était là mais il pouvait toujours se tromper. Pour quelqu'un qui était une personnalité si connue dans le monde des sorciers, son ami semblait étonnamment incapable de gérer son image publique sans aide. Par chance, il était aussi (et heureusement d'ailleurs) humble et modeste, ce qui évitait de faire de lui quelqu'un d'insupportable. Mais parfois, Edward songeait que le célèbre sorcier aurait bien eu besoin également des leçons de Mustang concernant la manipulation car cela ne lui aurait définitivement pas fait de mal.

Dissimulant la lueur rusée de son regard, Edward accepta le verre que lui tendait Slughorn sur un plateau et le remercia chaleureusement avec toujours un grand sourire. Dumbledore lui-même semblait plutôt satisfait de voir la manière dont le jeune garçon entrait dans son jeu et il commença à s'enquérir poliment de la santé de son vieil ami qui apparemment, n'allait pas très bien à cause des problèmes de la vieillesse : rhumatisme, problèmes de respiration, fatigue… Et pourtant, le bonhomme rondelet était parvenu à créer une scène de désastre en moins de deux minutes malgré son embonpoint et ses difficultés… Edward, rien que pour ça, lui tirait son chapeau. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas plus que ça la manière dont Slughorn tenait excessivement à son petit confort égoïste.

Puis, la discussion dévia sur la santé de Dumbledore et plus particulièrement sa main et Edward sentit distinctement ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque et un frisson désagréable le parcourir tandis qu'il la contemplait. Cela lui donnait le même genre d'impression que quand il se trouvait face à un Homonculus : une chose contre-nature et qui ne devrait pas exister. Telle devait être la sensation causée par la magie noire, quelque chose s'opposant aux règles établies par la Nature.

Quand Dumbledore montra sa main intacte, cependant, Edward fut fasciné par la bague, ou plutôt la pierre scellée dans l'anneau. Elle avait la même couleur fascinante que la Porte de la Vérité et le jeune Alchimiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mystérieusement attiré par cet artefact. Mais il se retint de trop montrer son intérêt : Dumbledore semblait lui faire un petit peu plus confiance et pour obtenir des informations sur sa mission, il valait sans doute mieux qu'il continue à écarter ses soupçons. Néanmoins, il se jura de garder un œil attentif sur cette pierre à l'avenir car un mystérieux instinct (qui lui paraissait un peu trop "Made in Verité) lui soufflait qu'elle serait importante à l'avenir.

Edward accorda à nouveau son attention à la discussion : apparemment, contrairement au Ministère et à la majorité de la population magique, Slughorn avait cru Dumbledore sur le champ quand il avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort il y a un an. Cela pouvait dire deux choses : soit Slughorn faisait aveuglément confiance à Dumbledore, ce que son refus de retourner enseigner à Poudlard démentait, soit il était terrifié de Voldemort et le savait capable de revenir d'entre les morts… Hypothèse beaucoup plus intéressante aux yeux d'Edward et le jeune garçon commençait à se demander ce que le sorcier rondelet pouvait bien dissimuler et la raison exacte pour laquelle Dumbledore tenait tellement à le voir revenir au Collège de Poudlard… Peut-être, lui aussi, pour découvrir son secret.

La conversation aborda pendant un instant le sujet de Ombrage, de sinistre mémoire, et sur laquelle Horace Slughorn avait entendu des rumeurs peu rassurantes. Les explications de Dumbledore sur son sort provoqua à la fois une remarque de dérision de la part de l'ancien professeur et un pouffement de rire des deux jeunes garçons qui se souvenaient très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là entre l'affreuse bonne femme et le troupeau de centaures dans la Forêt Interdite. Maintenant que Harry et Edward avaient attiré l'attention sur eux, Dumbledore décida de profiter de l'occasion pour les laisser seuls en tête à tête avec son ami et demanda la direction des toilettes que Slughorn lui indiqua à contrecœur.

Le professeur se leva, tentant d'ôter de son champ de vision la tentation que semblaient représenter pour lui les deux garçons assis devant lui. Il tenta de leur dire qu'il savait pourquoi on les avait fait venir mais le regard innocent de Edward et Harry constitua sa seule réponse. Slughorn les observait maintenant plus précisément et commença à dire les banalités d'usages à Harry : apparence de son père, yeux de sa mère, des banalités que Harry devait être las d'entendre. Puis il s'adressa à Edward :

"J'avais entendu dire que Nicolas Flamel avait adopté un héritier mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas cette rumeur fondée, jeune homme…Alors comme ça, c'est vrai, il vous a vraiment reconnu comme son successeur ?"

"C'est ce qu'il a dit dans son testament, monsieur", répondit poliment Edward avant de préciser en brodant un peu : "il ne m'a pas légué sa fortune ou le secret de la Pierre Philosophale contrairement à ce que croient beaucoup de personnes mais en revanche, lorsque j'ai résolu une énigme qu'il avait coutume de poser, il m'a déclaré que cela faisait de moi son héritier spirituel, d'où l'adoption."

"Je vois, je vois," s'enthousiasma Slughorn. "Non pas que l'or m'intéresse, bien sûr, mais pour avoir su résoudre son énigme, vous devez être un jeune homme brillant et très doué !"

"Oh, vous savez, je n'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier que l'année dernière, en réalité, répondit Edward :"J'ai tenté de passer les BUSE cette année, néanmoins et je n'ai pas l'impression de m'en être trop mal tiré." Ajouta t-il faussement modeste sans tenir compte de l'expression étonnée de Harry qui n'avait encore jamais vu son ami se conduire de façon aussi suffisante.

"Un jeune homme extrêmement brillant ! S'exclama l'ancien professeur visiblement ravi avant de parler de la mère de Harry en affirmant qu'elle faisait partie de ses favoris, de ses "chouchous" et qu'elle aurait dû appartenir à sa maison.

"Quelle était votre Maison" Demanda alors Harry.

"J'étais directeur de Serpentard mai il ne faut pas m'en vouloir pour ça." Se récria Slughorn en voyant le raidissement des épaules de Harry.

"Quelle matière enseigniez vous ?" Demanda Edward qui doutait fortement que cet enseignant vienne remplacer Ombrage cette année…

"Les Potions, Albus ne vous l'a pas dit ?" S'interrogea Slughorn en croquant une friandise.

En entendant la réponse du professeur Slughorn, Harry s'était senti frappé par la foudre et pourtant, à présent, la question d'Edward semblait logique car on voyait mal l'homme replet enseigner la défense en ces temps troublés… Cependant, si Slughorn enseignait les potions l'an prochain conformément aux vœux de Dumbledore, cela signifierait que le poste de Défense resterait vacant et que Rogue était certainement celui auquel il serait offert puisque son poste serait pris. C'était une sacrée surprise pour Harry d'apprendre une pareille nouvelle et le jeune garçon avait du mal à cacher sa surprise devant la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Certes, la relation entre lui et le professeur de Potion était devenue neutre : En classe, à la fin de l'année, il avait cessé de s'en prendre à lui verbalement et se contentait le plus souvent de l'ignorer. Il ne lui faisait pas de coups bas et avait même une fois intercepté un ingrédient lancé par Malfoy en direction de son chaudron. Il le notait honnêtement, du moins, il le pensait, et son dernier essai de l'année avant les Buse avait même reçu la note de E, un exploit dans sa classe. De son côté, Harry avait tâché de ne pas faire de vagues et de respecter, sinon l'homme entier, au moins les quelques qualités qu'il montrait ouvertement. Edward l'avait beaucoup aidé lors des leçons d'Occlumencie de l'an passé et la quasi-disparition de la tension entre eux enlevait un poids dont Harry n'avait jamais eu conscience jusqu'à présent durant les cours de potion. Ce ne serait jamais l'amitié entre eux mais au moins, ce ne serait plus l'hostilité ouverte qui avait été présente pendant près de cinq ans.

Le fait que Rogue puisse devenir son professeur de Défense changerait il quelque chose pour lui ? Harry était doué dans cette matière et il savait également que le professeur Rogue (il en venait même à se corriger de lui même, Ed avait décidément une influence plutôt forte sur lui) excellait dans cette matière également. Avec lui, au moins, ils apprendraient vraiment quelque chose en rapport avec la vraie défense. De plus, s'il n'était plus le professeur de potion, cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait peut-être une chance de pouvoir poursuivre ses études d'Auror s'il n'avait que E à son épreuve de Buse…

Finalement, ce serait peut-être dans l'intérêt de Harry que Slughorn devienne le professeur de potion alors autant entrer dans le jeu. De plus, Edward semblait trouver la situation amusante alors autant encourager ce type à devenir son professeur, même s'il ne le respectait pas plus que ça…Il était difficile, en effet, d'estimer une personne qui vivait en s'introduisant illégalement dans les demeures des personnes tout en tâchant de maintenir un niveau de vie de haute qualité avec confiserie et intérieur douillet tandis que d'autres personnes avaient vécu dans des endroits bien plus durs comme Sirius…

Mais si pour devenir auror, Harry devait écouter le monologue de Slughorn concernant les personnes et les relations qu'il connaissait personnellement, ainsi que les petits préjugés ordinaires (bien que Slughorn s'en défende), alors le jeune garçon était prêt à l'accepter, même s'il faisait parfois quelques mises au points notamment pour Hermione. L'ancien professeur de potion ressemblait plus à un collectionneur de talents et il semblait aimer plus que tout montrer sa collection de relations qui lui offraient toutes sortes de faveurs ou de cadeaux.

Comprenant sans doute que le manque de contact du professeur avec ses anciens favoris et le monde lui manquait sans doute, Edward sembla décider de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en faisant remarquer combien cela devait être dur pour lui de ne plus pouvoir avoir accès à sa trame de relations. Comprenant où son ami voulait en venir, Harry en rajouta en affirmant à quel point Poudlard était un endroit sécurisé comparé au reste du monde sorcier, insistant sur les mesures de sécurité prises spécifiquement pour Poudlard et réaffirmant à quel point Dumbledore était la seule personne que Voldemort ait jamais crainte. Edward pouvait voir dans les dernières paroles de Slughorn à quel point il commençait à être vraiment tenté par l'expérience de retourner enseigner à Poudlard.

Edward et Harry se jetèrent un regard complice en voyant combien le pauvre homme les regardait avec envie. Maintenant, Harry comprenait fort bien que l'enseignant voulait l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse et bien que cela incommode un peu le jeune sorcier, il pouvait passer sur le désagrément tant qu'il restait provisoire. Edward, de son côté, semblait tout à fait prêt à profiter de l'occasion, montrant un côté opportuniste que Harry connaissait chez son ami mais qu'il montrait d'ordinaire assez rarement…

Le professeur Dumbledore fit alors son apparition et fit semblant de jeter l'éponge en affirmant sa cause perdue. Mais désormais, Harry était suffisamment au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer pour comprendre que le professeur était revenu exactement au moment où la balance commençait à pencher de son côté. C'était assez amusant de voir l'expression de Slughorn qui semblait tourmenter par son dilemme et ce fut finalement le derniers mot de Dumbledore rappelant les défenses accrues de Poudlard et les sourires "innocents" de Harry et Edward tandis qu'ils lui disaient au revoir qui décida l'ancien professeur à ré-accepter son poste…en échange d'une augmentation.

Le petit groupe sortit de la maison et commença à redescendre la colline. Harry claqua sa main dans celle de Edward en signe de victoire, tous les deux arborant un air de parfaite satisfaction. Dumbledore observa ce petit moment de complicité avant de déclarer :

"Je vois que vous aviez tous les deux parfaitement compris ce que j'attendais de vous. Félicitations !"

"Oh, la moitié du mérite revient à Harry" Déclara Edward sur un ton faussement pompeux.

"Et toi tu faisait une prestation digne de Gilderoy Lockart !" Complimenta Harry sur le même ton en se retenant de rire devant l'air un peu abasourdi de son ami qui n'avait pas vraiment connu ce personnage dans ses pires moments.

"Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme une insulte ou un compliment…" Marmonna Edward, sceptique.

"Et sinon, qu'avez vous pensé de Horace ?" Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

"Le genre vaniteux, qui aime bien son petit confort et ne souhaite vraiment pas en être dérangé. Le genre qui aime bien se faire des relations et en tirer profit." Répliqua aussitôt Ed, peu connu pour son tact et sa délicatesse la plupart du temps.

"C'est une façon de résumer les choses" Déclara Dumbledore en souriant, ne prenant pas ombrage de la franchise brut de Edward envers son ami.

Puis, le professeur dressa un portrait plus consistant du professeur Slughorn : un homme effectivement attaché à son petit confort, aimant la compagnie des personnes célèbres, proches du pouvoir et du succès. Un professeur qui aimait s'entourer à Poudlard des personnes ayant du talent, du charme, de l'intelligence et de l'ambition et de les recommander au sein du club qu'il avait créé et dont les participants étaient tous d'anciens favoris du professeur Slughorn. Dumbledore ajouta également que son collègue serait définitivement ravi d'ajouter le Survivant ou l'Élu comme Harry était maintenant présenté, à sa collection.

Harry grogna intérieurement en entendant ce surnom dont il était désormais affublé par la presse puis il songea que Ed ferait également partie des pièces maitresses de la collection de Slughorn. Edward avait du charme et un charisme certain (il avait suffisamment entendu de filles discuter à ce sujet dans la salle commune de Gryffondor), il avait du talent et un pouvoir magique exceptionnel quand il savait le maitriser, et c'était sans mentionner l'intelligence de Edward qui lui avait valu d'atterrir à Serdaigle… La seule chose dont il semblait manquer était l'ambition mais Harry était persuadé que si on donnait à son ami un but vital pour lui, il saurait mettre tous ses considérables talent à atteindre son objectif à tout prix. Au final, si Slughorn décidait donc de l'ajouter à sa collection, Harry aurait au moins la consolation de ne pas être seul embarqué dans cette galère.

* * *

><p>Harry sortit du fil de ses pensées quand ils arrivèrent devant l'église et qu'ils durent transplaner et le jeune sorcier remarqua avec amusement que Edward n'avait toujours pas surmonté son mal des transports magiques à en juger par les jurons et les haut-le-cœur qui le saisissaient… Mais la vue devant lui réchauffait le cœur de Harry : le Terrier, la maison des Weasley, accueillante, chaleureuse l'attendait. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer dans son second foyer, le professeur Dumbledore désirait lui parler en tête à tête dans la cabane à balais de la famille. Edward sembla comprendre que la conversation était privée et alla s'asseoir sous un arbre en tentant de calmer sa nausée.<p>

Au départ, la conversation concerna Sirius et la sujet fut abordé avec délicatesse. Pour Harry, le sujet restait encore douloureusement sensible, surtout quand il se rappelait que Sirius ne lui écrirait plus jamais mais le jeune sorcier avait déjà commencé à faire son deuil : il savait que les morts ne voudraient pas qu'ils se laissent abattre, ils voudraient qu'ils continuent à lutter et Harry était tout à fait déterminé à cela désormais. Cette réponse décidée lui valut l'approbation de Dumbledore, ainsi qu'une certaine admiration qui réchauffa un peu le cœur de Harry.

Puis, le directeur aborda le sujet de la prophétie, un sujet au moins aussi délicat que Sirius. Harry avait lu la Gazette du Sorcier et avait pu voir toutes les théories concernant le fait qu'il serait l'élu destiné à défaire Voldemort. Dumbledore eut beau lui assurer que personne ne connaissait la vérité à part eux deux, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que les hypothèses des journaux avaient visé un peu trop juste pour son confort. Il n'avait jamais évoqué la prophétie à quiconque, pas même à ses amis mais Dumbledore pensait qu'il pouvait faire une entorse pour Ron et Hermione en insistant sur le fait qu'il avait besoin d'eux, une précision qui conduisit Harry à demander :

"Et pour Edward ?"

Le professeur Dumbledore sembla réfléchir pendant de longues minutes avant de répondre :

"Concernant le jeune Edward, je ne sais pas. Il est apparu bien mystérieusement et bien que jusque là tous ses actes se soient révélés positifs, il demeure une énigme nimbée de secrets."

"Mais Edward est celui qui m'a encouragé à voir les choses sous un autre aspect, professeur, répliqua respectueusement Harry mais avec détermination : "C'est lui qui nous a vraiment montré comment nous battre contre les Mangemorts comme dans une vraie bataille et pas comme dans un duel suivant les règles. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué des choses sur Ro… heu, le professeur Rogue et m'a appris à utiliser l'Occlumencie. C'est lui qui nous a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises dans le Ministère en jouant les appâts. C'est lui qui s'est servi de la légilimencie pour me pousser à rejeter la possession de Voldemort. Il est mon ami et je lui fais confiance avec ma vie !"

"Dans ce cas, Harry, je fais confiance à ton choix mais je te recommande de bien y réfléchir et de toujours rester attentif."

"Je fais confiance à Ed." Insista Harry.

"Autre chose, Harry, je voudrais te donner des cours particuliers cette année." Déclara Dumbledore tout en restant très vague quant au contenu des cours.

"Ce sera en rapport avec l'Occlumencie ? Ou est ce que j'aurais besoin de continuer à l'apprendre avec Ro… heu, le professeur Rogue et Edward ?" Demanda le jeune sorcier brun en espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ses relations s'étaient peut-être légèrement améliorées avec le professeur de potion mais surtout pas au point de le vouloir dans ses pensées…

"Non. D'ailleurs ces cours vont cesser maintenant que Voldemort cherche à tout prix à se fermer de ton esprit. Sans compter que le professeur Rogue a lui même admit, selon ses termes, que, je cite, "le jeune Elric était apparemment parvenu à vous permettre de faire quelques progrès mineurs en la matière.""

"C'est tout-à-fait lui." Assura Harry avec un sourire goguenard avant d'ajouter : "Il va être affreusement déçu de me retrouver dans sa classe de Défense, pas vrai ?"

"Oh ? Je vois que ce cher Horace a vendu la mèche sur sa matière de prédilection." Releva la professeur Dumbledore avec un air amusé dans ses prunelles bleues.

Après les dernières recommandations concernant la sécurité du Terrier et de la sienne, Harry et Dumbledore sortirent de la cabane pour aller rejoindre Edward qui patientait près de son arbre.

* * *

><p>Edward patientait depuis environ un quart d'heure assis le dos contre son arbre et observant les étoiles d'un air songeur. Pendant un instant, il repensa à tous ceux qu'il avait laissé à Amnestris : Alphonse, maitre Izumi, Mustang et ses coéquipiers, Ling et sa garde du corps, tous ses amis… Ils lui manquaient tous terriblement mais la seule consolation qu'il avait et dont il devait se contenter, c'était de savoir que quand il reviendrait, il ne se serait écoulé qu'une minute. Donc, cela voulait simplement dire qu'il devait être fort pour supporter la séparation et ainsi les autres ne s'en apercevraient pas.<p>

Se détournant de ses pensées, il se demanda ce qui se disait dans la cabane entre Harry et son directeur. Il préférait éviter d'utiliser ses méthodes d'espionnage par l'Alchimie car Dumbledore pourrait s'en apercevoir et il valait mieux éviter cela. Il espérait que son ami lui ferait suffisamment confiance et le lui raconterait. Parfois, Edward s'en voulait un peu de ne pas pouvoir révéler autant sur lui que le jeune Gryffondor mais il avait passé un marché avec la Vérité et ne pouvait le briser. Mais Edward regrettait terriblement de ne pouvoir être totalement honnête envers son ami et de n'avoir pas une relation "équivalente" entre eux.

Enfin, les deux sorciers sortirent de la cabane et furent accueillis par un simple geste du jeune alchimiste. Le trio se dirigea vers l'entrée arrière du Terrier et entrèrent par la cuisine après qu'une Mme Weasley d'abord tendue puis soulagée les ait laissés entrer. Quand elle vit que Edward les accompagnait, elle le serra aussitôt contre soi, l'étouffant presque autant que Harry :

"Oh, Edward, mon chéri ! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs quand tu as disparu à la gare ! Bonté divine ! Sans Nymphadora, nous n'aurions jamais su que tu étais encore vivant. Je suis tellement heureuse que le professeur Dumbledore t'ait retrouvé ! Je pensais que Harry et vous n'arriveriez pas avant demain matin, cela m'a effrayé quand vous avez frappé…"

"Nous avons eu de la chance, Slughorn s'est laissé convaincre plus facilement que je ne l'espérais grâce à Edward et Harry, bien sûr. Tiens, bonjour Nymphadora !"

La jeune auror n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois : ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un châtain d'une couleur souris elle arborait un air plutôt déprimé. Cependant, elle adressa quand même un regard furibond à Edward, lui en voulant apparemment encore pour l'avoir trompée il y a près d'une semaine en la faisant boire. Sans doute encore gênée de toutes les révélations qu'elle avait faite à Edward, elle prit rapidement congé bien que Dumbledore semblait tenter de la pousser à rester en invitant Remus Lupin… Le professeur Dumbledore ne tarda pas à partir à sa suite et bientôt les deux garçons se retrouvèrent seuls avec Mme Weasley qui les inspectait de la tête au pied.

Elle fit d'abord un commentaire sur le fait que Harry et Ron avaient bien grandis au point de croire qu'ils avaient subi un sortilège d'élongation avant de commencer à faire un commentaire sur la maigreur et surtout sur la taille d'Edward qi n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle… Mais en voyant la veine frontale de Edward commencer à palpiter, elle dû juger plus prudent de ne pas risquer de réveiller les autres occupants de la maison. Elle changea donc de sujet en proposant de la soupe et en donnant des nouvelles de Hermione qui était arrivée l'avant veille.

Pendant qu'Edward buvait sa soupe bien chaude avec un plaisir évident, il écoutait la discussion concernant leur futur professeur de potion, disant à peu près la même chose à son sujet que Dumbledore concernant sa tendance au favoritisme… Puis, elle annonça une nouvelle qu'elle brûlait visiblement de révéler : son mari avait eu une promotion et Arthur Weasley était désormais à la tête d'un bureau de détection et de confiscation de faux sortilèges de défense, l'un des nombreux services créés pour répondre à la situation actuelle. Edward n'eut pas le cœur de dire à Mme Weasley que ce poste ne durerait que tant que la guerre continuerait mais après tout, le jeune alchimiste ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait alors il pouvait laisser la brave femme conserver sa joie. De toute manière, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal dans cette période sombre.

Mme Weasley lui expliqua que suite à l'annonce du retour de Voldemort, des vendeurs de produit censés prémunir contre le Mage noir et ses sbires étaient apparus un peu partout, profitant de l'angoisse de la population. Mais parfois, sous ces escroqueries se cachaient de réelles menaces quand des Mangemorts introduisaient leurs propres artefacts ensorcelés qui, eux, se révélaient véritablement dangereux. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait pas la population de continuer à se ruer sur ces attrape-nigauds malgré les avertissements répétés… Edward, en son for intérieur, pensait que les gens, au lieu de tenter de se protéger contre l'inévitable, feraient mieux d'apprendre à se battre au lieu de compter sur des produits de bas étage ou sur un garçon de seize ans qui n'avait jamais demandé à devenir leur sauveur !

Edward secoua la tête d'un air las avant d'apercevoir l'horloge des Weasley : il n'en avait jamais vu de pareilles car ses aiguilles portaient le nom de chaque membre de la famille Weasley et leur emplacement indiquait dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient. Apparemment, ils étaient tous en danger de mort, ce qui n'était pas rassurant… Enfin, Mr Weasley arriva et ce dernier prenait fort au sérieux les consignes de sécurité puisqu'il exigea que sa femme pose sa question avant que lui même ne pose la sienne. Edward s'était rarement senti aussi gêné et tout comme Harry, il avait fait mine de ne rien en entendre en faisant le plus de bruit possible avec sa cuillère. Il ne tenait pas à entendre les noms d'amour sensés être gardé dans l'intimité la plus secrète, il aurait trop eu l'impression d'espionner son père et sa mère…Arggll Il ne voulait même pas penser à ça !

Pendant quelques minutes, ils discutèrent des nouvelles trouvailles des escrocs sur le Chemin de Traverse, la majorité d'entre elles étant plus proche d'une bonne plaisanterie made in Fred & George que d'objets sournois et dangereux. Suite à cette remarque, la conversation dévia sur ce que faisaient le jumeaux Weasley : apparemment, leur boutique marchait bien et ils avaient beaucoup de succès, ce qui n'étonna guère le jeune Amnestrien : leurs farces et attrapes étaient vraiment fantastiques d'après les démonstrations sur Ombrage… Edward espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir leur rendre une petite visite.

Malheureusement, Mme Weasley s'était rendu compte de l'heure tardive et s'était décidée à les envoyer au lit. Edward aurait bien voulu protester mais apparemment, on ne pouvait pas résister contre une femme et une mère comme Mme Weasley et le jeune garçon dut donc suivre Harry dans la chambre des Jumeaux, reconvertie en espace de stockage et encombrée de cartons. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, sa cavale indépendante se terminait maintenant et les libertés allaient être restreintes à nouveau comme l'année dernière. Edward doutait qu'il parviendrait à échapper à l'attention des membres de l'Ordre cette fois ci donc il lui valait mieux se résigner à demeurer ici. Il déposa le sac contenant toutes ses affaires dans un coin et se coucha dans le lit qui restait. Le sommeil le surprit rapidement et Edward s'endormit.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Si c'est le cas ou si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! À dans trois semaines !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de la fic Par delà la Porte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir !

* * *

><p>T2 Chapitre 4<p>

Edward s'était réveillé bien avant Harry malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était couché. Il avait donc sorti comme à son habitude son carnet et un stylo et avait commencé à écrire dans sa langue maternelle des hypothèses sur la façon dont fonctionnait la magie. Comme il l'avait déjà remarqué plus tôt, il lui était possible maintenant de discerner certains courants magiques et il pouvait en associer certain avec les courants telluriques dont ils étaient sensés se servir pour l'alchimie selon la théorie. Or, depuis qu'Edward avait appris l'origine de l'alchimie d'Amnestrie dont la source d'énergie avait toujours été celle de la pierre philosophale, il s'était beaucoup plus intéressé au Pouls du Dragon qui était la source pour utiliser l'alchimie. Après tout, il semblait bien que ce soit son père, le dernier habitant de Xerxès, qui avait enseigné l'alchimie à Xing, donc, c'était cette conception qui était la bonne.

Pensif, Edward écrivait :

_Si ça se trouve, le pouls du dragon et ce que nous appelons énergies telluriques pourraient être la même chose. Maintenant que je vois ces courants, est ce qu'il me serait possible de reproduire ce que faisait la petite Mei Chan avec son alchimie à distance ? Si ça se trouve, les courants telluriques pourraient servir de vecteurs dans la transmutation et dans ce cas, les kunais utilisés par cette fille pourraient être l'équivalent des points géométriques avec des données mathématiques dessus. En traduisant tout cela en équations mathématiques et alchimiques, cela pourrait donner un résultat plus efficace que ceux d'Alphonse lors de ses essais. Et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus l'interférence de cette maudite pierre philosophale, il sera sans doute plus facile pour mon frère et moi de comprendre ce qu'elle veut nous enseigner et d'accéder au pouls du dragon…"_

Edward sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit des bruits de pas bruyants dans les escaliers. Bientôt, sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il vit Ron exécuter un vol plané de bonne qualité pour atterrir sur le lit de Harry. Sachant que le rouquin avait encore grandi pendant les dernières semaines, l'atterrissage avait certainement été plus douloureux pour Harry que pour Ron. Les rideaux furent ouverts en grand et la lumière envahit la chambre. Edward regarda tous les cinglés, heu, tous les amis qui venaient leur souhaiter la bienvenue et afficha un sourire en voyant son ami se masser la tête suite à un coup du benjamin Weasley. Les questions et les réponses entre Harry et Ron et Hermione se succédaient les unes aux autres dans l'excitation générale.

Soudain, Hermione se tourna vers Edward d'un air surpris :

"Edward ?! Toi aussi tu es ici ? Tout le monde t'a cherché partout et on était vraiment inquiet pour toi !"

"Disons que Hermione était follement inquiète pour toi mais tous les autres, nous avions foi dans ta capacité à te sortir sans problème de toutes les situations possibles et imaginables." Répliqua Ron, mi bougon, mi moqueur.

"Avec tout ce qu'il se passe maintenant, c'est normal d'être inquiet ! Et puis, quand on sait ce qui et arrivé à Sirius…" Commenta Hermione en tentant d'aborder le sujet avec le plus de douceur et de délicatesse possible.

"On a raté le petit déjeuner ?" Demanda Harry à son tour, pour dévier la conversation d'un sujet qu'il semblait vouloir résolument ne pas aborder.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Maman va vous monter un plateau : elle trouve Harry trop maigre et Edward… Elle a dit Le Mot Qui Ne Doit Pas Être Prononcé pour dire ce qu'elle pense de son état." Rigola Ron à l'intention d'Edward qui fronça les sourcils, fort mécontent.

"Je ne suis pas…"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait dit, c'est Maman !" Se défendit Ron avant d'ajouter : "Alors quoi de neuf ? Vous êtes parti avec Dumbledore ! Vous avez forcément fait des choses intéressantes."

"Nous avons uniquement recruté un nouveau professeur" Déclara Edward sans préciser la matière de l'enseignant en question.

"C'est vrai…Dit Ron, un peu déçu, Il va nous manquer un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal maintenant qu'Ombrage est parti. Comment est il ?"

"Slughorn ?" dit Harry qui jeta un coup d'œil à Ed qui cachait une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux d'or… Le Survivant dissimula un sourire quant à la farce qu'il allait jouer à son meilleur ami et précisa : "Il ressemble à un morse et c'est un ancien directeur de Serpentard…"

Il fut interrompu quand Ginny entra dans la pièce en se plaignant haut et fort au sujet d'une personne qui, selon ses propres termes, "la rendait folle". La discussion qui suivit fut un peu déconcertante pour les deux nouveaux arrivants : d'après ce que Edward pouvait voir, ni Harry ni lui ne savaient de qui les filles parlaient avec une telle acrimonie ni pourquoi Ron la défendait avec une telle chaleur. Les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à avoir la réponse quand une radieuse apparition entra dans la pièce à son tour, et instinctivement, les deux jeunes sorciers remontèrent les couvertures sur eux avec brusquerie.

La jeune femme devant eux était d'une beauté époustouflante, grande, élancée, aux longs cheveux blonds et avec un halo d'une légère couleur argentée autour d'elle. Elle portait un immense plateau avec le contenu de deux petits déjeuners avec de la nourriture en abondance. Une vision merveilleuse et toute droite sortie d'un rêve. Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois devant cette femme magnifique et dans sa tête, se répéta le mantra 'j'aime Winry, je suis amoureux de Winry.' Après s'être répété cette incantation dans sa tête plusieurs fois, il put enfin trouver le courage de croiser le regard de la fille sans rougir…du moins, il l'espérait.

Après avoir déposé le plateau sur les deux tables de nuit, elle commença par embrasser Harry sur les deux joues et le pauvre garçon rougit comme s'il venait de passer plusieurs heures en plein soleil. Puis, à la grande surprise d'Edward, elle se tourna vers lui, l'examina quelques instants avant de l'embrasser lui aussi sur le deux joues et le jeune Amnestrien songea que son supérieur, Roy Mustang, aurait sans doute tout donné pour échanger sa place avec lui…à condition de ne pas être à porté de vue (ou de tir) de Riza Hawkeye. Respirant un grand coup pour calmer ses pensées tumultueuses et certainement pas pures, il parvint à prêter attention aux paroles de la belle jeune femme :

"Je me présente, je suis Fleur Delacour. On m'avait un peu parlé de toi et on m'avait dit que tu étais très mignon. Je vois que c'est vrai et je trouve que tu irais bien avec ma petite sœur, Gabrielle, qui a onze ans. Si tu veux, je te la présenterais. Je suis absolument certaine que vous ferez un merveilleux couple…"

À ce moment là, la colère remplaça l'état d'hébétement dans lequel se trouvait Edward qui s'exclama haut et fort :

"Je vais entrer en sixième année ! Ça veut dire que j'ai au moins quinze ans et certainement plus ! Je n'ai pas l'âge d'un enfant qui vient juste de sortir de l'école primaire !"

"Oh, pardonne moi !" S'excusa Fleur, "C'est juste que tu sembles si…jeune."

La jeune femme aurait pu choisir un terme pire pour décrire la condition d'Edward et heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas choisi le terme petit. Hermione et Ginny semblaient déçues de ne pas le voir piquer une crise de rage et soudainement, Edward comprit à cet instant précis qu'il se trouvait sans doute à l'endroit le plus dangereux sur terre à part l'antre Voldemort ou le cratère d'un volcan en éruption : il était coincé avec des filles jalouses. Et les filles en question ne semblaient pas très heureuses d'avoir une rivale à la beauté de Fleur à côté d'elle, même si cette dernière était déjà fiancée à Bill Weasley.

D'un certain côté, Edward pouvait comprendre la façon dont les filles dénigraient Fleur : elle paraissait parfois manquer de tact mais d'un autre côté, la jeune femme essayait de s'intégrer dans la famille même si Ginny et Mme Weasley ne semblaient pas des plus heureuses de sa présence. La matriarche reprochaient à son fils et à Fleur de se marier trop tôt et de ne pas avoir pris le temps de la réflexion sans se rendre compte que son argument était spécieux puisqu'elle même avait fait exactement pareil.

Après son départ, les filles continuaient à casser du sucre sur le dos de Fleur en faisant remarquer qu'elles préfèreraient de loin voir Tonks mariée à Bill plutôt que la jeune Française et elles ne cessaient de vanter les mérites de la jeune auror concernant son intelligence et ses qualités physiques. Chaque fois que l'un des garçons tentaient de prendre la défense de la jeune femme, ils se voyaient rabroués avec mépris pour cette simple raison. Du coup, Edward n'avait plus qu'une seule crainte…

"Et toi Edward, qu'est ce que tu penses de Fleurk ?"

… C'était qu'on lui pose ce genre de question. Edward était un garçon plutôt direct et il commençait à s'agacer de cela. Il répondit donc franchement :

"Je pense que vous devriez laisser Bill et Fleur tranquilles, ils sont suffisamment grands pour prendre leurs décisions par eux mêmes, y compris sur leur vie de couple. Un an à se fréquenter plus un an comme fiancés, ce sera assez long à mon avis. Tonks peut être dans cet état pour un tas de raisons, Hermione, et pas seulement à cause de la mort de Sirius. Autre chose, à votre place, je cesserais de tenter de caser Tonks et Bill ensemble, vous n'êtes pas leur chaperon !"

"Nous n'essayons pas…!" Protestèrent les deux filles indignées et foudroyant le jeune garçon de leurs regard menaçants.

"Je suis également partisan du plan "Fichez nous la paix avec cette histoire de mariage et ne tentez pas de passer votre mauvaise humeur sur moi ou ça va mal finir !" Gronda Edward en terminant sa phrase en arrachant une bouchée de pain d'un vigoureux coup de mâchoire pour appuyer son discours.

"Moi j'aime bien ce plan…" Murmura Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione.

Tout le monde décida de changer de sujet de conversation suite à cela et on demanda des nouvelles de la famille : le magasin des Jumeaux marchait plutôt bien, Mr Weasley était surchargé de travail et Percy Weasley, le troisième frère que Edward n'avait jamais vu, refusait toujours de voir sa famille en refusant d'admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Harry se décida alors à révéler une nouvelle importante : il allait recevoir des cours particuliers avec Dumbledore. Tout le monde, y compris Edward, furent stupéfaits par cette nouvelle et l'interrogèrent plus encore : d'après Harry, la gazette du Sorcier avait raison et la prophétie disait en gros que Harry devrait être celui qui allait devoir tuer Voldemort puisque aucun d'eux ne pouvait vivre tant que l'autre survit.

Tout le monde reçut un choc, même si Hermione s'en reçut un de façon littérale quand l'un des gadgets Weasley lui explosa à la figure, lui laissant un œil au beurre noir. Elle finit par se relever mais semblait plus préoccupée par la nouvelle que venait d'annoncer Harry que par le coup. Dans les yeux de Ron et Hermione, il y avait à la fois de l'anxiété quant à l'état de Harry mais également de l'espoir en voyant à quel point leur ami supportait tout cela avec maturité et résolution. Edward était admiratif devant sa détermination et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il parviendrait à accomplir la mission de la Vérité sans que Harry ne soit obligé de combattre jusque là. Chacun d'entre eux se demandaient également quel genre de cours le professeur Dumbledore donnerait à Harry et Hermione émettait déjà des suppositions sur d'éventuels contre-sorts, dressant une véritable liste sur tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre avec l'un de plus grand sorciers de tout les temps comme mentor.

Fort heureusement, son monologue fut interrompu quand Harry annonça que normalement, ils recevraient les résultats des BUSE aujourd'hui. Hermione poussa un cri d'orfraie et se rua dans les escaliers pour demander à Mme Weasley si aucun hibou n'était encore arrivé. Les trois garçons poussèrent un soupir et décidèrent de descendre plus calmement après s'être habillés. Recevoir ses résultats n'effrayait pas réellement Edward qui n'y prêtait pas grande attention, compte tenu qu'il ne resterait pas dans ce monde pour toujours néanmoins, il était un peu curieux de voir quelle note il recevrait.

Le jeune Amnestrien finit par se décider à descendre et arriva au moment où Hermione trépignait d'impatience en se lamentant sur toutes les matières qu'elle pensait avoir ratées. En son for intérieur, Edward pensait que Hermione donnait l'impression d'avoir raté toutes ses épreuves, mais si c'était vraiment le cas, alors toute les classes de Poudlard redoubleraient et la Terre cesserait de tourner par la même occasion. Au fond, Hermione faisait juste partie de ces personnes agaçantes qui affolaient les autres en se lamentant sur leurs notes tout en ayant tout réussi. À nouveau un cri perçant de Hermione se fit entendre tandis qu'un groupe de quatre hiboux volait vers le Terrier pour finalement atterrir devant chacun des destinataires avide d'impatience.

Edward se saisit rapidement de sa lettre et l'ouvrit avec calme et détachement, parcourut rapidement les premières phrases et passa tout de suite aux notes tout en commentant mentalement ses notes :

Astronomie : E (Prévisible, il avait appris cette carte du ciel à cette époque de l'année par cœur avant de monter passer son épreuve.)

Runes : O (L'épreuve avait été très facile)

Sortilège : O (Le résultat était conforme à ce qu'en avait dit son examinateur)

Défense contre les forces du Mal : O (En même temps, il avait contribué à donner des cours illégaux dans cette matière et il n'avait pas été handicapé par sa lenteur)

Arithmancie : O, les calculs lui venaient naturellement donc il n'avait eu aucun mal à réussir l'épreuve)

Botanique : E. (Maudit soit Crabbe et son champignon vénéneux qui lui avait fait perdre des points)

Histoire de la Magie : T (Très prévisible, après tout, il avait rendu une copie avec pour seule mention la supplique de changer la façon d'enseigner cette matière)

Potion : O Il ne s'était pas attendu à une aussi bonne note mais c'était plutôt satisfaisant…

Métamorphose : O (étant donné que c'était sa meilleure matière, une autre note aurait été étonnant).

Donc, au final, Edward avait récolté huit BUSE, dont cinq Optimal, ce qui était plus qu'honorable. Il avait obtenu un T en Histoire de la Magie et cela le faisait doucement rigoler compte tenu de son sentiment à ce sujet. Bref, c'était une excellente journée. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux notes des autres : Harry avait eu huit BUSE, dont un Optimal en Défense et un, à sa plus grande surprise, en Divination. Il faut dire qu'il avait scrupuleusement suivi le conseil de Edward de prédire le départ d'Ombrage et un changement de Ministre, deux prévisions qui s'étaient révélées parfaitement justes….Ron avait eu sept BUSE mais aucun Optimal. Hermione, évidemment, avait eu dix Optimal, et un Effort Exceptionnel en Défense. Elle était, bien entendu, affreusement déçue.

Finalement, l'été commençait sous de bons augures…

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux jours à Edward pour devenir fou à force d'être enfermé dans la maison des Weasley et même le jeune génie pouvait seulement durer un temps limité à travailler ses théories alchimiques sans avoir besoin de les tester, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire entouré d'autant de monde. Discuter avec Harry et ses amis allait bien pendant un temps mais très rapidement, les sujets de conversation avaient fini par s'épuiser, d'autant plus que Edward ne pouvait partager les secrets de son monde. Le jardin des Weasley pourtant plutôt grand avait rapidement montré ses limites et le jeune homme en avait très vite fait le tour. Très vite, Edward avait commencé à s'ennuyer et quand le jeune alchimiste s'ennuyait, il avait tendance à prendre des décisions parfois discutables et le plus souvent imprudente.<p>

C'est pourquoi, à l'aube de la troisième journée passée dans la demeure des Weasley, Edward s'était dirigé vers les limites de la propriété et avait commencé à se concentrer sur la magie entourant le domaine. Le jeune sorcier blond pouvait désormais voir comme des fils magiques entrelacés formant une barrière impénétrable pour quiconque désirant y pénétrer, prenant la forme d'un immense dôme protégeant la maison des attaques terrestres ou aériennes. Mais Edward avait souvent pu constater à quel point les sorciers manquaient parfois de sens pratique : ils avaient pensé aux deux premiers types d'attaque mais avaient ils pensé aux intrusions souterraines ? Après tout, l'alchimiste était bien placé pour savoir que les gens se concentraient sur ce qu'ils pouvaient voir et non sur le sous-sol, le gigantesque cercle de transmutation sous Amnestris l'avait amplement prouvé, après tout…

S'assurant que nul ne l'observait, Edward fit un cercle de ses bras et commença à creuser le sol au moyen de son alchimie de façon prudente. Il s'avéra que la barrière magique s'enfonçait sous quelques mètres dans la terre, ce qui montrait que des précautions avaient été prises mais elle était beaucoup moins dense qu'au dessus du sol. Il était donc possible et même facile pour Edward de créer un tunnel sous le sol pour pouvoir sortir de la propriété sans se faire voir… Le jeune garçon ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant de commencer son travail de terrassement avec une infinie prudence : le trou creusé ne devait pas être trop grand pour éviter de toucher la barrière magique et d'alerter toute la maisonnée mais il devait également lui permettre de passer… Heureusement qu'il n'était pas trop…

Edward tâcha d'oublier cet infâme moment où il avait failli admettre qu'il pouvait être d'une taille inférieure à la moyenne et se concentra plutôt sur sa tâche. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il créait des pièges alchimiques très élaborés afin de s'assurer qu'il soit bien la seule personne qui puisse passer par ici. Pas même un rat ne pourrait passer sans se faire prendre, ce qui était précisément le but car le jeune sorcier avait entendu parler des animagus. Enfin, il émergea à la surface, de l'autre côté des limites du Terrier et il inspira à fond l'air pur de la campagne d'un air réjoui en retrouvant les odeurs de son enfance. Puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas épié, il dissimula l'entrée de son passage secret avec des branchages épais et en déplaçant un buissons feuillu de plantes aromatiques pour dissimuler son odeur.

Après avoir pris ces mesures de sureté, Edward commença à explorer les environs et il finit par arriver à un embranchement : une petite route en mauvais état conduisait vers une forêt tandis qu'une autre allait vers un village situé à dix kilomètres et qui avait pour nom Loutry Ste Chapsoule d'après le panneau indicateur. Pour l'instant, Edward était bien plus intéressé par la civilisation que par la forêt et il se dirigea donc vers le petit bourg en marchant d'un pas vigoureux. Il ne mit pas plus d'une heure pour arriver sur les lieux et il examina les lieux rapidement pour se repérer.

Le bourg n'était pas aussi petit qu'il l'avait cru au premier abord : il était suffisamment grand pour abriter plusieurs petits commerces de proximité, une mairie avec une poste, une école primaire ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque. Ce fut naturellement vers ce dernier bâtiment que se dirigea Edward : les livres n'y étaient pas très nombreux et pas d'un très grand niveau intellectuel mais il suffisait néanmoins à calmer la soif de connaissance du jeune garçon qui pouvait en découvrir plus sur le monde moldu et ses habitants qui, qui quoi qu'en disent les sorciers, étaient quand même majoritaires dans cet univers.

* * *

><p>Au fil des jours qui suivirent, le jeune alchimiste passa le plus clair de ses matinées ou de ses après midi dans le village: contrairement aux autres, ils n'étaient pas tenté par le quidditch et haïssait l'idée de se déplacer sur un balai. Il n'était donc pas réquisitionné pour jouer dans le jardin des Weasley en tant qu'équipier. À la place, le jeune garçon passait par son passage secret et se réfugiait à la bibliothèque municipale pour y lire. Les encyclopédies représentaient une source de connaissances intéressante mais surtout, le jeune Amnestrien découvrait le potentiel insoupçonné de certains instruments comme les ordinateurs qui tendaient à se répandre dans ce monde. Il se demandait si un jour son monde découvrirait ce genre d'innovation ou si les alchimistes trouveraient quelque chose pour remplacer cette invention…<p>

Personne ne s'apercevait trop de son absence du moment qu'il soit à l'heure aux repas et qu'il se montre présent régulièrement au Terrier. Ses amis lui posaient parfois des questions mais Edward leur répondait de façon assez vague en disant qu'il était dehors en train de travailler, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soi. Parfois, le jeune Serdaigle se sentait un peu coupable des risques qu'il prenait en allant dehors alors que c'était défendu mais il parvenait sans trop de mal à écarter ses remords : après tout, il était extrêmement prudent, continuait à prendre des précautions et s'assurait qu'il n'y avait pas d'étrangers dans les environs en train de surveiller le Terrier. En fait, on pouvait même dire qu'il aidait l'Ordre de façon incognito en s'assurant que nul intrus n'approche de la maison !

Après deux semaines passées au Terrier pendant lesquelles il avait lu la plus grande partie de la bibliothèque du bourg, Edward commença à nouveau à s'ennuyer : l'anniversaire de Harry s'était déroulé dans un climat plutôt sombre car au cours de la petite célébration, ils avaient appris la mort ou la disparition de personnes bien connues et même aimées au sein de la communauté sorcière. Deux des disparus avaient été enlevés en plein chemin de Traverse, ce qui montrait à quel point le camp d'en face ne craignait plus de se montrer au grand jour et qu'ils commençaient des actions de plus grande ampleur. Le mort était le directeur d'une école de magie qui avait été un ancien mangemort ayant trahi les siens et qui avait fui son châtiment, malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci avait fini par le rattraper.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Edward reçut sa liste de fournitures de Poudlard qu'il parcourut d'un œil plutôt distrait. Il prêta également peu d'attention au fait que l'un de ses amis était nommé capitaine de Quidditch, ce sport de cinglés, même s'il était heureux pour lui. Par contre, Edward était beaucoup plus excité par la perspective d'explorer la forêt des alentours et peut-être même tenter quelques expériences alchimiques pour vérifier si ses théories fonctionnaient. C'est pour quoi, en début d'après midi, Edward, après être passé par son tunnel secret, prit cette fois la direction des bois et commença sa promenade d'un pas plutôt guilleret. Il avait toujours de l'affection pour les paysages campagnards qui lui rappelaient ceux de Resembool et effaçait un peu de sa nostalgie.<p>

La forêt était beaucoup plus paisible que celle aux alentours de Poudlard : contrairement à cette dernière, elle n'était peuplée d'aucune créatures magiques, uniquement d'animaux sauvages que Edward reconnaissait sans difficulté et pouvait observer sans trop de difficulté. En entendant un cours d'eau, le jeune garçon finit par être attiré près d'une clairière très calme et cachée profondément au fond des bois : nul ne viendrait le déranger ici, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait pratiquer son alchimie sans témoins gênants. L'alchimiste commença par ouvrir son carnet et il classa ses hypothèses dans l'ordre dans lequel il voulait les tester : l'alchimie de Xing était évidemment à la première place et sans plus attendre, le génie commença ses expériences.

Il lui fallait d'abord trouver une ligne d'énergie tellurique, ce qui ne représentait aucune difficulté. Le Terrier avait été construit sur l'une de ces lignes énergétiques et Edward n'avait eu qu'à suivre cette dernière jusque dans la forêt, puisqu'elle passait par cette clairière. Le jeune scientifique soupçonnait qu'un grand nombre d'habitations sorcières se situaient près de ces lignes d'énergies telluriques et il n'aurait pas été étonné non plus que les plus grands établissements du monde magique se situent à l'intersection de ces lignes énergétiques lorsque celles-ci formaient un nœud. Après tout, les sorciers pensaient qu'ils utilisaient la magie des courants telluriques, il était donc logique qu'ils aient choisi d'installer leurs demeures près d'endroits où ils étaient les plus forts. Et d'un côté, même si la population sorcière utilisait en majorité l'énergie de la Porte de ce monde grâce à leur baguette pour produire leurs sorts, il était aussi vrai qu'ils étaient capables d'utiliser en partie l'énergie tectonique et l'énergie de leur âme. Edward en avait conclu, d'après ses dernières recherches, que lorsque les sorciers faisaient cela, ils faisaient soit ce qu'ils appelaient de la magie sans baguette, soit de la magie accidentelle.

La magie commençait à passionner Edward au même titre que l'alchimie : elle était beaucoup moins irrationnelle qu'il l'avait pensé au premier abord et l'expliquer faisait partie de ses plus grands plaisirs. Elle obéissait à des lois précises, bien que différentes de celles de l'alchimie et le jeune scientifique aimait échafauder des théories à ce sujet, surtout quand ces dernières rejoignaient ses hypothèses sur l'alchimie. Il avait même commencer à écrire certaines d'entres elles dans un carnet à part mais en anglais pou qu'elles soient compréhensibles par les sorciers. Bien entendu, Edward prenait garde à ne jamais mentionner l'alchimie dans ces recherches précises pour garder sa promesse envers la vérité mais en même temps, il désirait aider à faire avancer la recherche dans ce monde. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'arranger avec Luna pour que son père les publie dans son journal le Chicaneur…

Mais en attendant, le plus urgent pour Edward était d'apprendre à utiliser l'alchimie à la façon de Xing. Il voulait à tout prix montrer à Mei Chang que lui aussi était capable de faire la même chose qu'elle et il se refusait d'admettre qu'il pouvait être moins fort dans un domaine que cette gamine qui avait osé le traiter de nabot ! C'était peut-être mesquin de sa part et sans doute un peu puéril mais Edward n'était pas connu pour la facilité de son caractère et il était bien déterminé à prouver à cette fillette que lui aussi savait utiliser cette alchimie étrangère. En plus de cela, l'alchimie de Xing avait été créée en grande partie par son père et même si Edward en avait longtemps voulu à Hohenheim pour son abandon, il devait bien admettre qu'il était vraiment un génie en alchimie.

Le jeune alchimiste commença à tracer la ligne représentant le courant d'énergie du Pouls du dragon et il tenta de lancer des Kunais fraichement transmutés sur cette ligne de manière à ce qu'ils forment un cercle à peu près correct dessus. Au bout de plus de deux heures d'entrainement, le jeune garçon n'était toujours pas plus avancé : en effet, dans le domaine du lancer de précision, Edward Elric n'était pas bon du tout, en fait, on pouvait même dire qu'il n'avait aucune précision et approchait de la nullité. La visée précise avait toujours été quelque chose qu'on lui avait reproché aussi bien en alchimie qu'en magie et dans ce domaine, il semblait bien que Edward ne progressait pas, ayant toujours été plus habitué à se battre au corps à corps qu'au moyen d'armes de jet ou de tir…

Après plusieurs heures d'entrainement intensifs qui avaient pour seul résultat que de le frustrer toujours davantage, Edward finit par renoncer à lancer ses couteaux et s'effondra dans l'herbe verte en grognant. Cette fois, c'était sûr, il ne parviendrait jamais à égaler la petite Xingoise dans sa discipline et cela l'énervait plus que tout. Il soupira et contempla le ciel nuageux au dessus de lui tout en marmonnant des jurons dans sa langue maternelle en ruminant son échec.

"Est ce que tu tentes d'attirer des Ronflaks Cornus en parlant cette langue ou est ce que tu cherches à éloigner les Joncheruines ?"

Edward se redressa brusquement en entendant cette voix bien connue et il fixa Luna qui le contemplait amicalement avec son habituel sourire rêveur.

"Luna ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le jeune alchimiste avant de s'apercevoir qe sa question était aux limites de l'impolitesse, bien que la jeune Serdaigle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

"J'étais en train de me promener quand j'ai entendu des bruits étranges : je pensais que c'était des grognements de Ronflaks cornus bien qu'ils grognent comme ça uniquement quand ils sont dans la période de mue ou qu'ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent mais en fait c'était toi."

"Tu te promènes souvent ici ?" Demanda Edward en haussant un sourcil en tentant, sans succès, de déchiffrer ce que Luna avait voulu signifier.

"J'habite de l'autre côté de la forêt mais toi, tu ne vis pas ici. Est ce que cela ne devrait pas être à moi de te poser des questions ?" Demanda Luna en penchant la tête d'un côté.

"Oups, désolé. En réalité, les Weasley m'hébergent pendant les vacances mais j'en avais marre d'être enfermé chez eux alors je pars parfois sans qu'ils le sachent pour faire des ballades sans quoi, je deviendrais fou à lier."

"Ça te ressemble bien, tu étais toujours comme ça à Poudlard." Dit Luna sur le ton de la conversation.

"Sauf que dans la forêt Interdite, c'était pour venir s'y battre…" Précisa le jeune Amnestrien.

"J'ai l'impression que tu te bats sans arrêt", fit remarquer la jeune Serdaigle sur un ton énigmatique : "Tu te bats contre les créatures maléfiques, contre ceux qui croient que dévorer la vie leur permettra de vivre malgré tout, contre ceux qui veulent te dicter ta conduite et ceux qui prétendent te juger. Mais avant tout, tu te bats contre toi-même."

"Me battre contre moi-même ?" Demanda Edward, un peu interloqué.

"Tu confrontes beaucoup tes pensées et tes idées à celles des autres et tu les remets souvent en question. Mais en même temps, tu refuses catégoriquement de changer les valeurs dan lesquelles tu crois. Tu te bats aussi contre tes propres limites, cherchant sans arrêt à les repousser. Tu devrais apprendre parfois à te reposer."

"Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais pour te reposer ?" Demanda Edward en levant un sourcil devant ce conseil.

"Et bien…pendant tout le mois de Juillet, mon père et moi sommes allés en Norvège et nous avons tenté de trouver des Ronflacks Cornus, c'était très reposant car pour les attirer, tu dois rester immobile, allongé le dos sur le sol sans rien faire sauf à regarder les nuages pour les entrapercevoir."

"Effectivement, cela doit être sympa." Sourit le jeune garçon.

"Oui, mais je crois que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup le repos alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux trouver la réponse à ce qui te tourmente… Alors ? Qu'est ce qui te tracasses ?" Demanda Luna.

"C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de n'arriver à rien !" Soupira Ed en foudroyant ses kunais du regard comme s'ils l'avaient personnellement insulté.

"Quand tu as l'impression de n'arriver nulle part ou d'être perdu, pour trouver là où tu veux aller, il suffit parfois de prendre un chemin détourné." Fit remarquer la jeune fille en tripotant son collier composé de bouchons de bouteilles de Bieraubeurre.

"Oui, mais là, c'est plus compliqué ! Je suis incapable de parvenir à lancer ces machins correctement et pourtant, cela fait des heures que je m'entraine ! "

"Parfois, quand tu te trouves devant une rivière à traverser et que tu ne sais pas nager, il te suffit de construire un pont. Mais après, il existe des tas de manière de construire celui-ci : il peut être beau et majestueux mais parfois une simple passerelle de bois suffira… Au fond, cela n'importe pas, le principal, c'est que tu sois parvenu à traverser le torrent. Tu ne dois pas t'obstiner à tenter quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire sans quoi tu te noieras. "

"Tu as raison, c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Merci, Luna !" Déclara Edward avec un sourire alors qu'il commençait à entrevoir la solution à son problème.

"De rien, Edward ! J'espère que l'on se reverra. Je me promène souvent par ici donc si tu continues tes promenades, il y a des chances qu'on se croise à nouveau. Bonne journée !"

Et, en chantonnant, la jeune fille partit d'un pas aussi léger que celui d'une fée, dansant étrangement sous les frondaisons selon des pas et une musique connus d'elle seule. Edward la regarda s'éloigner d'un air pensif avant de secouer la tête en riant de bon cœur en en repensant à l'étrange conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa compagne de Serdaigle : Luna avait décidément le chic pour trouver les bonnes réponses tout en les livrant à ses interlocuteurs sous la forme d'étranges paraboles… Après, il fallait être suffisamment patient pour savoir les décrypter mais à force de la connaître, on finissait par savoir comment interpréter les paroles sibyllines de la jeune fille.

Le conseil que venait de lui donner Luna était effectivement précieux : il ne servait à rien à Edward de s'entêter à tenter de lancer correctement ces kunais puisqu'il n'y était pas doué, de toute évidence. En revanche, il pouvait essayer de trouver un autre moyen pour réussir cette alchimie à distance qui lui échappait. Pour le moment, il valait mieux commencer par de petites choses, comme au début de l'apprentissage de l'alchimie au lieu de tenter d'imiter Mei Chang qui, de toute évidence, avait dû s'entrainer des années pour maitriser cette façon de transmuter. Il devait d'abord se cantonner à ce qu'il savait faire au lieu de vouloir à tout prix chercher à imiter sa petite rivale.

L'orgueil l'avait à nouveau égaré : voulant à tout prix égaler la Xingoise, il s'était enfermé tout seul dans son obstination sans chercher à trouver la solution par lui-même au problème de l'alchimie à distance. Maintenant, il savait qu'il devait réfléchir et inventer tout seul la solution à son problème. En clair, il était revenu au point de départ sauf que maintenant, il était persuadé d'y parvenir ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer jusqu'à trouver la bonne solution !

Le jeune garçon grava un cercle de transmutation avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas et de graver exactement le même, toujours sur la ligne de courant tellurique. Puis, se concentrant, il tâcha d'envoyer l'énergie vers le cercle de transmutation le plus éloigné de lui mais ce fut celui qu'il venait d'activer qui se métamorphosa en statue. Résultat ? Un échec cuisant…

L'estomac du jeune alchimiste gargouilla, lui indiquant qu'il était temps de retourner au Terrier : peut-être qu'il devait suivre l'autre conseil de Luna ? Se reposer et réfléchir ne pourrait que lui faire du bien au point où il en était…

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour cette fois. Comme vous voyez, je viens de dévoiler les notes de BUSEs de Edward en espérant qu'elles vous paraissent justifiées. J'espère également que ma tendance à rationaliser la magie et l'alchimie ne vous agace pas trop mais c'est l'un de mes passe-temps favoris... Si vous avez des critiques ou des questions à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Celles ci me font toujours plaisir ! À dans trois semaines !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoici un peu en avance pour la fête de Noël avec un cadeau en prime, un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela me fait très plaisir. Sans plus attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre :

Pour répondre à la question de Matsuyama, Edward ne peut pas utiliser la magie tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas encore assez rapide (du moins à son goût). Pour qu'il lance le sort, il doit d'abord savoir quelles théories physiques ou chimiques cela impliquent, ensuite, tout en lançant le sort, se concentrer sur toutes ses connaissances pour que le sort marche tout en se focalisant sur sa baguette pour qu'elle absorbe le trop plein du sort afin d'éviter de le surcharger et là enfin, le sort est lancé. C'est pourquoi Ed sera toujours moins rapide qu'un duelliste aguerri comme Harry dans un duel mais il peut compenser en tendant des embuscades ou en se dissimulant.

Sinon, oui, certains vont se demander où Edward passe ses journées mais les jeunes sont trop intéressés et occupés par le Quidditch. Ils savent que Ed est plutôt solitaire donc ils le croient dans sa chambre ou dans un coin du jardin, à l'écart. Mais tu auras plus de réponses dans ce chapitre...;-)

Pour la question de Peter Queen, je dirais que T = 0, D est une note entre 0 et cinq, P, une note entre 5 et 10, Acceptable se situe entre 10 et 14, E se trouve entre entre 14 et 18 et O est la note au dessus de 18.

Je confirme, Ed avait 16 ans à la fin de l'histoire mais entretemps, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et depuis un autre anniversaire est passé (le 31 Décembre, ce qui le fait Poisson, désolée...) dans un des chapitres du tome 1. Donc, il a maintenant 17 ans et est donc majeur : à lui le transplanage et la boisson alcoolisée sans restriction... (Note, l'abus d'alcool est néfaste pour la santé, à consommer avec modération).

Edward aime réfléchir, il n'attrape donc pas de migraine, contrairement à nous autres, pauvre mortels. Cependant, rappelez vous qu'il se paie de sacrés maux de tête quand il arrive dans le monde de Harry Potter à cause de toutes les connaissances qu'il doit ingérer et digé même si je ne l'ai pas souligné, convertir les données magiques en données physique lui pose parfois des problèmes...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Edward avait poursuivi ses incursions dans la forêt aux alentours du Terrier en grande partie pour s'entrainer. Il expérimentait à chacune de ses sorties une nouvelle forme d'alchimie pour parvenir enfin à maitriser cette alchimie qui pour le moment s'entêtait à se refuser à lui. Mais le jeune alchimiste était mille fois plus têtu et quand il était déterminé à réaliser quelque chose, rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de sa route. Néanmoins, pour une fois, Edward aurait bien voulu bénéficier, comme son petit frère, des leçons de Mei Chang (même si elle l'avait insulté) afin d'éviter les nombreuses erreurs qu'il avait commise durant les derniers jours.

La moitié du temps, il passait son temps à échafauder des théories en écrivant comme un fou dans son carnet dans lequel il restait de moins en moins de pages blanches, ce qui rappelait à Edward qu'il lui faudrait soit se servir de l'alchimie pour rajouter des nouvelles pages (et lui donner ainsi la taille de l'un des ouvrages d'Hermione), soit s'en acheter un nouveau lors de la sortie sur le chemin de Traverse prévu dans deux jours. Edward penchait plutôt pour la seconde solution… L'autre moitié de son temps, Edward la consacrait à s'entrainer avec son alchimie après s'être soigneusement assuré que nul ne le surveillait. Les résultats étaient plutôt variables et généralement trop peu satisfaisant selon le point de vue d'Edward. Mais finalement, il commençait à obtenir de temps à autre quelques réussites mais beaucoup trop inégales pour satisfaire le jeune scientifique qui estimait qu'une théorie alchimique devait fonctionner de façon permanente et non de temps à autre.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant car il avait enfin compris ce qui perturbait son alchimie à la mode Xingoise : les courants d'énergie de la Porte grande ouverte de cet univers avaient tendance à dévier ses tentatives alchimiques, ce qui expliquait son manque de précision pire qu'à l'accoutumée… D'un côté, cela voudrait dire que tant qu'il restait dans ce monde, s'entrainer à l'alchimie Xingoise serait beaucoup plus compliqué mais d'un autre côté, quand il reviendrait dans son monde (en admettant qu'il n'y laisse pas sa peau dans celui-ci), il pourrait tenter à nouveau ses expériences sur cette alchimie orientale sans crainte d'interférence, cette fois. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait plus de succès qu'ici…

En attendant, cela signifiait également que s'entrainer n'améliorerait pas de façon significative son alchimie à distance et qu'il pouvait donc faire une pause dans cette discipline. Le jeune alchimiste était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre ses expériences mais même lui devait bien admettre sa défaite en la matière. Mais au moins, son échec n'était qu'une remise à plus tard : une fois de retour chez lui, il tâcherait de reprendre son entrainement de façon intensive avec son frère, cela promettait de belles heures de travail ensemble !

* * *

><p>Allongé sous un arbre dans la clairière où il avait passé son temps à chercher un moyen de faire marcher l'alchimie Xingoise, Edward se contentait, pour une fois, d'écouter les chants des oiseaux ainsi que les différents sons de la nature. Habituellement, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de rester tranquillement en place mais il était devenu évident pour lui que pour le moment il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il avait déjà consigné par écrit ses dernières conclusions et il était encore trop tôt pour revenir au Terrier où ses amis devaient encore être plongés dans leur match amical de Quidditch. Il n'était donc pas pressé de rentrer.<p>

"Bonjour, Edward."

Le jeune garçon ouvrit ses paupières et se retrouva face à face avec le visage rêveur de Luna sur lequel s'affichait un air doux et curieux. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa première rencontre dans ces bois et le transfuge inter-monde était ravi de revoir son amie de Serdaigle. En souriant, le jeune homme lui répondit :

"Salut, Luna. Comment vas tu ? Comme tu vois, je suis ton conseil…"

"Je vais bien et je vois bien que tu suis mon conseil : il y a beaucoup moins de Joncheruines autour de toi."

"Heu…Merci, je suppose." Déclara Edward, toujours un peu perplexe quand elle mentionnait ces bestioles magiques étranges.

"Est ce que tu veux venir prendre le thé chez moi ?" Demanda Luna en penchant la tête d'un côté, "mon père serait ravi de faire ta connaissance, Edward, je suis sûr qu'il t'aimera bien !"

"Pourquoi pas, dit Edward en s'étirant longuement et qui avait bien envie d'une tasse de thé en bonne compagnie.

Puis il se leva et se mit à suivre la jeune Serdaigle qui sautait entre les racines en chantonnant une étrange mélopée tandis que son ami tâchait de la suivre de son mieux. Ils traversèrent d'épais bosquets ombragés pour finir par arriver près d'un profond ruisseau qui coulait entre des pierres plates sur lesquelles la jeune fille s'amusait à sauter à cloche pied. Edward, amusé par ce qu'il voyait comme un des nombreux rituels de son amie, s'efforçait de l'imiter de son mieux.

Ce n'était pas des plus faciles quand on avait un automail à la place d'une jambe et bien souvent, le jeune garçon finissait plus éclaboussé que la jeune fille qui éclatait de rire d'une manière enfantine. Son amusement atteignit des sommets quand un poisson à pattes sphérique sauta de l'eau juste devant l'alchimiste qui poussa un glapissement fort peu digne, jusqu'à ce que Luna lui explique qu'il s'agissait d'un boulu, une créature magique considérée comme nuisible par les ignorants.

Edward n'était pas encore totalement habitué aux mille merveilles et étrangetés du monde magique et il pouvait être encore totalement surpris par ce qui était considéré comme normal par les autres sorciers. C'était également à cause de cela qu'il ne savait pas quelles créatures magiques étaient réelles ou provenaient de l'immense imagination de Luna et, à vrai dire, cela n'avait pas une grande importance pour lui.

Enfin, le duo sortit de la forêt et arriva en vue d'une colline assez élevée au sommet de laquelle se trouvait une sorte de tour sombre assez haute qui détonnait dans le paysage de verdure. L'endroit respirait le bizarre et l'incongru mais les Moldus ne devaient pas être au courant de l'emplacement de cette maison car sinon, le jeune Amnestrien en était certain, ils auraient sans doute exigé que la demeure respecte un peu plus les règles des maisons anglaises. Edward, de son côté, trouvait cette tour plutôt sympathique et était assez satisfait de voir que d'autres que lui partageaient son gout artistique… Le jeune garçon se mit à accélérer pour se maintenir aux côtés de Luna qui s'était mise à courir vers le portail de la maison qu'elle passa sans hésiter.

Le jeune alchimiste, quant à lui, ralentit un peu le pas alors qu'il arrivait en vue d'un étrange bonhomme perché sur les barreaux d'une échelle, en train de tenter de cueillir des fruits en forme de radis orange et qui semblaient flotter dans les airs. Le sorcier avait des cheveux gris qui semblaient partir dans tous les sens, une robe de sorcier encore plus excentrique que celles de Dumbledore et, comme sa fille, il avait une aura de folie douce flottant autour de lui. En l'apercevant, il descendit lentement de son échelle et pointa ensuite sa baguette vers Edward qui recula d'un pas en voyant cela tout en levant les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé. C'était en théorie, évidemment, puisqu'il suffisait au jeune alchimiste de joindre ses mains pour envoyer voler n'importe lequel de ses adversaires. Par chance, Luna était là pour régler le malentendu avant même que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses :

"Papa, je te présente Edward ! C'est l'un de mes premiers amis et je l'ai invité à prendre le thé chez nous puisque c'est ce que font les amis, n'est ce pas ?"

"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un ami de ma fille, déclara le sorcier avant de baisser sa baguette, "je craignais que ce ne soit un mangemort, on ne sait jamais par les temps qui courent. Mais si vous êtes un ami de Luna, alors c'est parfait ! Entrez ! Entrez !"

Edward suivit l'étrange famille à l'intérieur de la tour et observa la cuisine avec curiosité : elle était de forme ronde, avec un escalier en colimaçon au milieu tandis que les murs et le plafond étaient décorés d'oiseaux et d'insectes multicolores que le jeune garçon ne parvenait pas à identifier et qui devaient être les nombreuses créatures sorties tout droit de l'imagination de son amie. La pièce avait une atmosphère plutôt joyeuse avec ses décorations et comme à l'accoutumée chaque fois qu'Edward entrait dans un domicile de sorcier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à la fois éberlué et émerveillé par les grandes variétés entre les maisons.

Luna invita joyeusement son ami à s'asseoir à la table avant d'apporter un petit plateau sur lequel se trouvait du thé, du lait, des toasts, des scones, un pot de confiture sans compter les tasses et cuillères. Edward ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son amie semblait faire de son mieux pour imiter les personnes normales quand elles servaient le thé mais elle n'y arrivait pas totalement à en juger par la façon dont le nécessaire à thé était en train de se disputer en se servant des cuillères à café comme des épées. La maitresse de maison elle même servait le thé en chantonnant, les yeux fixés au plafond et, de ce fait, renversant une partie du breuvage sur le plateau. Pourtant, Edward appréciait beaucoup l'invitation et bientôt, quand tout le monde fut servi, une conversation commença à s'installer entre les Lovegoood et Edward.

Mr Lovegood était un homme très ouvert qui aimait discuter de toutes sortes de sujets variés, il croyait en beaucoup de choses, qui allaient des contes de fées aux théories du complot selon laquelle le gouvernement cherchait à se maintenir en place par tous les moyens possibles. Luna, elle, semblait encourager les opinions de son père en approuvant tout ce qu'il disait sans aucune hésitation. Edward, de son côté, bien qu'étant une personne extrêmement rationnelle, parvenait à s'insérer dans la discussion en exposant certaines de ses opinions les moins communes sur la magie et qui lui valait l'enthousiasme de Mr Lovegood qui voyait en lui un esprit ouvert et éclairé et l'en félicitait avec chaleur. Ils avaient même commencé à discuter sur certaines théories reliant les récits des centaures et les hypothèses de l'extraction magique.

La partie de thé fut un moment des plus agréables et chaleureux. Bien sûr, le thé avait une apparence très étrange et un gout encore inconnu au palais du jeune Amnestrien, les scones roulaient parfois d'eux mêmes pour aller se jeter dans les tasses remplies et la confiture de prunes dirigeables avait tendance à provoquer un état d'apesanteur chez ceux qui en consommaient. Mais mis à part ces légers détails, c'était l'un des meilleurs moments que Edward avait passé ces derniers jours.

* * *

><p>Au bout de deux heures, il s'aperçut quand même du temps qui passait et estima qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer s'il voulait être de retour avant le repas du soir au Terrier. Il prit donc congé chaleureusement de Luna et de son père qui insistèrent tous les deux pour lui offrir un collier constitué de prunes dirigeables. L'intention était vraiment gentille bien que le pendentif était franchement étrange. Edward quitta l'étrange tour sombre avant de rebrousser le chemin qu'il avait pris à l'aller et il descendit la colline pour retourner dans les bois par lesquels il était venu. Le vent froid soufflait violemment sur la lande déserte, tandis que des nuages s'amoncelaient à l'horizon, signe d'un orage à venir, lui disant qu'il avait intérêt de se dépêcher de rentrer.<p>

Malheureusement, le jeune garçon n'avait pas franchement amélioré son sens de l'orientation et aujourd'hui avait été la première fois qu'il s'aventurait dans cette partie de la forêt. Marmonnant des imprécations en Amnestrien, Edward songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû accepter l'offre de Luna de le raccompagner au moins jusqu'à la clairière car pour le moment, il semblait évident qu'il était en train de se perdre encore plus que d'habitude.

Par chance, le jeune garçon finit par repérer le ruisseau qu'il avait vu à l'aller et c'était une bonne nouvelle. La forêt était devenue complètement obscure et les cris des oiseaux se faisaient de plus en plus perçants au fur et à mesure que l'orage approchait et grondait. De grosses gouttes glaciales commencèrent à tomber sur le sol et le vent redoubla de fureur. Comprenant que s'il ne voulait pas être complètement trempé, il avait tout intérêt à accélérer le pas, Edward commença à courir sur le chemin qui devenait de plus en plus boueux tandis que la pluie formait un rideau difficile à percer.

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva et Edward glissa dans une flaque boueuse et tomba dans le ruisseau qu'il longeait en fonçant le plus rapidement possible. Avec l'orage, le petit affluent inoffensif était devenu encore plus profond et le jeune Amnestrien but la tasse avant de pouvoir sortir la tête de l'eau. Entrainé par le courant et par le poids de son automail, il n'arrivait pas à nager vers les berges glissantes pour se hisser en sécurité. L'orage grondait toujours aussi fort et la seule lumière provenait des éclairs de l'orage. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler au secours : le tonnerre couvrirait le moindre de ses cris et s'il ouvrait la bouche, il risquait d'avaler de l'eau et de s'étouffer. Le jeune garçon commençait vraiment à craindre qu'il puisse se noyer bêtement dans un monde bien loin de chez lui, seul, sans avoir revu ses amis d'Amnestrie.

Mais la chance finit par lui sourire et le petit cours d'eau finit par aboutir dans un étang situé dans une petite clairière. Les racines des arbres qui longeaient la berge étaient suffisamment solides pour lui permettre de s'accrocher et de se hisser en sécurité sur la terre ferme. Tremblant de froid après sa baignade forcée, le jeune garçon commença tout d'abord par allumer un feu à l'aide de son alchimie afin d'y voir plus clair : avec cette dernière, c'était facile pour le jeune alchimiste de faire évaporer l'eau du bois afin de le rendre plus sec et capable de flamber sans trop de difficultés. Ensuite, le jeune Amnestrien claqua à nouveau des mains pour faire évaporer l'eau qui gorgeait son automail en priant de toutes ses forces pour que celui-ci ne soit pas trop endommagé suite à son séjour dans l'eau. Personne, dans ce monde, ne pourrait le réparer s'il se cassait puisque ce genre de machine n'existait pas ici et Edward n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir devenir unijambiste ou de devoir s'en remettre à une jambe de bois comme Maugrey…

Par chance, l'automail semblait parfaitement répondre, bien que les jointures étaient douloureuses à cause de la pluie, ce qui signifiait que tout était normal et le jeune garçon en fut vivement soulagé. Maintenant que le plus urgent était passé, Edward pouvait commencer à songer à se procurer un peu de confort : utilisant à nouveau son alchimie, il se créa un petit abri provisoire et sécha ses vêtements tout en attendant la fin de l'orage. D'après ses observations, ce dernier n'allait sans doute pas tarder à s'éloigner de son emplacement et là, il pourrait commencer à tenter de se repérer pour retrouver son chemin. Regardant sa montre, il poussa un grognement quand il calcula qu'il ne serait sans doute pas rentré à temps pour le repas, ce qui voulait dire que les membres de l'Ordre allait s'apercevoir qu'il était capable de quitter le Terrier à sa guise. Il était pratiquement certain qu'il aurait droit à un sermon en rentrant, ce qui n'améliorait pas l'humeur exécrable du jeune alchimiste.

Voyant que la pluie commençait à faiblir, Edward se saisit d'un bâton enflammé en guise de flambeau pour faire le tour de la clairière et repérer par où il devait aller pour retourner au Terrier. Il ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit et ça allait être franchement difficile pour lui de rentrer car il lui faudrait être beaucoup plus prudent quand il longerait à nouveau le ruisseau afin qu'il ne recommence pas sa baignade forcée.

* * *

><p>Le soleil couchant commençait à apparaître à travers les branches de la forêt touffue bien qu'il continuait de pleuvoir faiblement et Edward pouvait voir plus clairement l'endroit où il se trouvait : une clairière de taille réduite avec des fleurs sauvages magiques et normales aux couleurs variées. Au milieu se trouvait le petit étang recouvert de nénuphars et de lentilles d'eau, bordé de saules pleureurs et d'autres arbres noueux. Un coin enchanteur mais qui semblait curieusement entretenu pour un coin sensé être sauvage. En se retournant, Edward en comprit rapidement la raison.<p>

Deux stèles blanches plantées dans la terre indiquaient l'emplacement de ce qui devait être deux tombes. Respectueusement, Edward s'approcha d'elles et s'agenouilla devant pour mieux les observer : les dalles de marbre étaient relativement récentes et devaient ne pas avoir plus de dix ans, des bouquets et des couronnes de fleurs et de végétaux étaient posés devant, prouvant qu'elles étaient visitées régulièrement. L'une des pierres blanches était beaucoup plus grande que l'autre et dessus était gravées des inscriptions tandis que sur l'autre, il n'y avait rien. Sur la stèle funéraire, le nom inscrit ne lui était pas inconnu : Séléné Lovegood, suivi des dates de naissance et de mort. Cette dernière remontait à 1990, ce qui voulait dire que Luna avait sans doute perdu sa mère quand elle avait neuf ans.

L'autre tombe était intrigante : sa petite taille laissait supposer qu'un enfant était enterré ici et pourtant, il n'y avait aucun nom, aucun prénom, rien, à part cette petite pierre blanche, qui rappela qu'un être aimé avait existé et vécu dans ce monde. C'était vraiment étrange et Edward avait toujours été attiré par les mystères bien que celui-ci devait être particulièrement douloureux puisqu'il s'agissait de la mort de personnes. Ce n'était pas son rôle de tenter de dévoiler un tel secret.

"Bonsoir, Edward."

Edward se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix de Luna qui venait de le surprendre dans ce qui devait être son jardin secret, les couronnes funéraires de fleurs tressées avec des bouchons métalliques de Bieraubeurre le prouvait amplement. La jeune fille tenait un parapluie multicolore ouvert et se tenait droite comme un i, à l'entrée de la clairière. Elle dû s'apercevoir de son regard gêné car elle le rassura de son habituel ton rêveur :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Tu peux venir ici, si tu en as envie. C'est là où Maman est enterrée."

Le jeune garçon ne dit rien et se contentait de la regarder avec compassion, sachant bien ce que cela faisait de perdre sa mère quand on était aussi jeune.

"J'avais neuf ans et je me trouvais dans son laboratoire alors qu'elle tentait une expérience. Elle cherchait à tout prix quelque chose mais je n'ai jamais su quoi exactement. Elle me disait juste que quand elle aurait réussi, tout irait mieux. L'expérience a mal tourné et elle est morte devant moi. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là mais je me rappelle encore d'elle alors qu'elle était allongée sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait mais je savais qu'elle était morte. Je suis restée ici pendant des heures à la regarder et puis Papa est arrivé et il a vu ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est lui qui a enterré Maman ici et après, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi."

La jeune fille parlait d'une voix étrange, presque fantomatique, comme si elle ne se trouvait plus là dans la clairière, mais encore dans la salle où avait eu lieu l'expérience qui lui avait enlevé sa mère. C'était troublant de la voir le fixer ainsi avec ses grands yeux gris clairs et lui parler avec sa voix d'outre-tombe. Ce n'était pas la Luna douce, rêveuse et excentrique qu'il connaissait mais la Luna douloureusement blessée par la perte d'un être cher. Désirant à tout prix éloigner ce moment des pensées de son amie, le jeune garçon se rapprocha d'elle et la serra bien fort dans ses bras, comme lui même le faisait avec Alphonse après la mort de sa mère, tâchant de la réconforter de son mieux.

"Je suis désolée si je t'ai gênée avec mes paroles. J'ai remarqué que je mets souvent les autres mal à l'aise." Déclara Luna en souriant à nouveau avec son air habituel. "Mais j'avais remarqué que toi aussi tu les entendais, les voix derrière le Voile au Département des Mystères et que donc, tu pouvais comprendre."

"Oui. Je comprends." Murmura Edward avec franchise.

"Je vais te raccompagner, si tu le souhaites, puisque tu ne connais pas le chemin…" Dit la jeune Serdaigle en prenant la route, aussitôt suivie par Edward.

Les chemins étaient encore boueux mais Luna semblait les connaître par cœur et il ne lui fallut pas plu d'une demi heure pour rejoindre la clairière où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle poussa la gentillesse jusqu'à aller l'accompagner au Terrier. Edward devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la maison : l'heure du diner était largement dépassée et tout le monde devait être follement inquiet de sa disparition. Le jeune garçon s'attendait à ce que son retour ne soit pas des mieux accueillis. Néanmoins, Luna ne sembla pas s'en soucier car elle sonna à la porte sans hésiter. La voix inquiète de Mme Weasley demanda :

"Qui est là ?"

"C'est Luna Lovegood, Madame Weasley. Je ramène Edward"

Des exclamations de soulagement retentirent et Mme Weasley semblait sur le point d'ouvrir la porte pour accueillir le garçon perdu quand la voix grondante de Maugrey retentit, arrêtant tout le monde.

"Comment peut on savoir si c'est bien eux ? Si ce sont des mangemorts déguisés, alors…"

"Vous devez avoir une forte présence de Joncheruines autour de vous, professeur Maugrey. Pour le faire passer, je vous recommande de prendre de la confiture de prunes dirigeables avec…"

"C'est Luna tout craché !" S'exclama Ginny avec un petit rire.

"Et pour le petit Edward, c'est facile…" Commença Harry.

"Arrrrglll ! Qui oses tu traiter de nabot pas plus grand qu'un pouce ? Je vais t'en coller une comme promis, Potter !"

"C'est bien Edward !" S'exclamèrent en cœur les plus jeunes habitants du Terrier, affichant sans aucun doute un grand sourire moqueur.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Edward fut brutalement attiré dans la maison tandis que Luna entrait tranquillement à sa suite. Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que déjà il se recevait une baffe administrée par la main vigoureuse du professeur Maugrey. Edward était tellement étonné qu'il ne songea même pas à répliquer et se contenta de rester là, abasourdi.

"Est ce que tu te rends compte de l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel tu as mis tout le monde dans cette maison ?" Gronda Maugrey sur un ton furieux avant de poursuivre : " Personne ne savait où tu étais passé depuis que tu avais pris la clé des champs et on commençait à croire que tu t'étais fait enlever par des Mangemorts ! Qu'est ce que tu avais dans la tête en partant te balader comme s'il n'y avait pas de guerre à l'extérieur de ces murs ?"

"Je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermé ici !" S'exclama Edward sur un ton colérique. " Je suis suffisamment capable de me débrouiller tout seul ! Je sais me battre, vous le savez et si je reste enfermé quelque part, je vais devenir fou à lier !"

"Te lier, c'est peut-être ce que nous allons devoir faire si tu poursuis tes excursions. Je sais que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois ! J'ai découvert ton petit passage. À ce sujet, félicitation pour tes pièges, ils sont bien vicieux. Mais ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, c'est que nous sommes des adultes et nous sommes responsables de vous. Les mesures que tu détestes sont là pour une bonne raison, vous empêcher de vous faire tuer bêtement ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas me faire la promesse solennelle de rester ici, en sécurité ! C'est compris ?"

Edward marmonna quelque chose qui semblait assez insultant. Mais Maugrey avait l'oreille fine car il répéta en hurlant ;

"J'AI DIT, C'EST COMPRIS ?!"

"Oui monsieur." Finit par répondre Edward après avoir soutenu une longue minute les yeux étranges et dissymétriques du vieil auror. Il avait l'impression de faire à nouveau face aux sergents Ross et Broch, après qu'il se soit faufilé avec Alphonse dans le laboratoire N°5. Ce sermon était au moins aussi sévère, aussi fort et aussi mérité que le précédent et Edward savait au fond de lui qu'il était en tort. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas envie de supporter les regards sévères ou désappointés des occupants de la cuisine, aussi se concentra t-il sur sa soupe sans oser croiser les regards des autres tout en dissimulant la honte sur son visage. Il écouta distraitement Mme Weasley proposer à Luna d'envoyer un message par patronus à son père pour le prévenir qu'elle resterait ici ce soir, lui demandant même si elle désirait passer deux jours au Terrier et faire ses courses avec eux. La jeune Serdaigle accepta ravie et le patronus en forme de louve de Mme Weasley surgit de sa baguette et partit en direction de la tour des Lovegoods.

Edward ne prononça pas un mot de toute la soirée et monta se coucher sans rien dire de plus. Harry et Ron le trouvèrent couché et faisant semblant de dormir. Ils ne le dérangèrent pas.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était levé et observait Edward faire ses exercices matinaux en courant comme un fou dans le jardin et en enchainant avec des mouvements d'arts martiaux avec une adresse qui rendait le jeune garçon plutôt envieux considérant son évidente habilité. D'après ce que le Survivant pouvait voir, Edward semblait chercher à évacuer le trop plein d'énergie en lui et au fond, Harry comprenait pourquoi son ami avait cherché à s'évader du Terrier pour aller se promener : lui non plus n'aimait pas être enfermé mais il le supportait mieux, de toute évidence que Edward qui semblait adorer se promener librement où bon lui semblait. Au moins, Harry pouvait jouer au quidditch avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione pour se changer les idées mais son ami haïssait ce sport qui se jouait en hauteur sur des balais…De plus, Edward avait le goût de la solitude et des secrets et Harry était pratiquement certain que le Serdaigle ne faisait pas que se promener dans la forêt mais qu'il expérimentait des choses avec son étrange magie.<p>

Hermione n'avait rien trouvé de concluant sur la façon dont Edward avait pu créer une porte à l'intérieur même de Poudlard et cela l'avait énormément frustrée. Ce mystère était le secret du trio d'or qui n'en avait touché mot à personne, y compris aux membres de l'Ordre. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que ce genre de chose était théoriquement impossible à Poudlard sauf pour le directeur légitime de l'école, une règle infaillible comme celle interdisant le transplanage au sein des limites du château. Ron lui avait fait remarquer que les elfes de maison y parvenaient bien, eux. Au lieu de se mettre à vitupérer contre le rouquin, Hermione avait froncé les sourcils et elle avait mordillé ses lèvres, signe qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Puis elle avait émis l'hypothèse que leur ami pouvait fort bien avoir une façon d'utiliser la magie qui soit différente des sorciers ordinaires, ce qui pouvait expliquer les règles qu'il enfreignait.

Cette hypothèse avait beaucoup intrigué le groupe mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé demander à Edward la confirmation de leur théorie, ne voulant pas risquer de briser leur amitié avec le jeune garçon. En attendant que Edward accepte d'en dévoiler un peu plus sur lui même, Harry continuait de rassembler les petits indices montrant l'étrangeté de leur ami sans jamais les révéler. Il ne voulait pas briser son amitié avec le jeune garçon avec qui il s'entendait très bien.

Entendant du bruit derrière lui, il se retourna et vit Ron et Hermione entrer dans la chambre et observer avec lui l'entrainement d'Edward. Ron semblait plutôt impressionné et ne cessait de faire des commentaires élogieux à son égard, Hermione regardait d'un air soucieux puis une certaine tristesse apparut sur son visage tandis qu'elle murmurait :

"Ed a besoin de se trouver un passe-temps."

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait là maintenant ?" Demanda Ron, l'air un peu égaré.

"Je parle d'un passe-temps intellectuel, Ron." Répliqua sèchement la jeune fille en précisant : "D'un projet, quelque chose qui puisse l'intéresser mais qu'il pourrait faire ici, peut-être avec nous… L'an dernier, nous avions les cours de Défense clandestin et ça lui plaisait mais cette année, nous pouvons espérer avoir un professeur compétent…"

"Donc, il ne saura pas quoi faire et risque de faire quelque chose de dangereux, c'est ça que tu veux dire, Hermione ?" dit Harry.

"C'est cela…Je ne veux pas qu'il mette de la distance entre nous, comme ça… Déjà, on s'est à peine aperçu qu'il disparaissait chaque jour pour se promener… Nous n'étions pas assez attentif à lui."

Hermione sembla remarquer que Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et, curieuse, elle lui demanda :

"À quoi penses tu Harry ?"

"Je pense à ceux qui nous ont précédé à Poudlard… Dumbledore, Voldemort, les Maraudeurs et même Edward…Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard ?" Demanda Harry d'un air concentré.

"Heu… Mme Marchbank, l'examinatrice des BUSE affirmait que Dumbledore faisait avec sa baguette des choses qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vues. Jedusor avait créé ce journal intime bizarre capable d'envouter Ginny, ton père et ses amis étaient devenus Animagus pour aider Remus. Et Edward… Il a sauté quatre classes et a passé ses BUSE en même temps que nous." Cita Hermione sans comprendre.

"Quand ils avaient le même âge que nous, ils étaient capable de grands exploits magiques. C'est moi qui vais devoir battre Voldemort. J'ai tout intérêt à être préparé et vous aussi !"

"Je te signale quand même que tu es capable de lancer un Patronus corporel, et mieux encore, tu l'as enseigné à toute une classe. Tu l'avais appris à treize ans. Tu as appris beaucoup de sorts de défense en quatrième année, et en cinquième année, tu as appris l'Occlumencie !" Lui rappela Hermione même si une lueur brillait dans ses yeux à la façon d'un sapin de Noël.

"Ouais ! C'est déjà bien ! Et je parie que Dumbledore t'apprendra des tas de choses pendant ses cours particuliers !" S'exclama Ron.

"Peut-être… Mais il n'a jamais dit ce qu'il comptait m'apprendre." Fit remarquer Harry les yeux fixés vers l'horizon. "Je suis certain qu'on peut apprendre des magies utiles pour notre quête pour défaire Voldemort !"

"Mais ce sont les années de préparation aux ASPIC" Gémit Ron en ajoutant : "on n'aura jamais le temps !"

"Bien sûr que si!" S'exclama Hermione, les larmes aux yeux comme si elle venait de voir un miracle se produire sous ses yeux : "Harry, je suis tellement fière de toi ! Je savais depuis le départ que tu avais cela en toi : le désir de dépasser la médiocrité !"

"Attends, tu dis qu'on est médiocre ?" S'insurgea Ron.

"Je ne sais pas pour toi, Ronald, mais Harry nous a déjà montré ce qu'il peut faire quand il est bien motivé comme avec les Détraqueurs, la Coupe de Feu, Voldemort ou Ombrage. Je crois qu'on peut le faire. Le travail qu'on va faire cette année et l'an prochain, ce n'est plus les examens le plus important mais la lutte contre Voldemort !" S'exclama la jeune Gryffondore dans une tirade passionnée.

"Je rêve ou Hermione vient de dire que les examens ne sont pas le plus important ?" Interrompit une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

Edward se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce et les observait d'un air à la fois moqueur et intrigué. Luna et Ginny se trouvaient derrière lui : la dernière des Weasley les regardait d'un air soupçonneux et Luna avait son air rêveur habituel sur son visage.

"Retourne dans ta chambre, Ginny, on parle d'affaires sérieuses !" commanda Ron d'une voix qu'il espérait autoritaire. Ce ne fut pas des plus efficace.

"Parce que vous accompagner au Ministère ce n'était pas une affaire sérieuse, peut-être ? Je ne retournerai pas dans ma chambre, Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Je veux savoir de quoi vous parliez !"

"Ça ne te regarde pas ! Ce sont des affaires de grands !" Rétorqua son grand frère.

"Tu crois que V, Voldemort fera une différence si on a quinze ou seize ans ?" Ironisa Ginny en insistant sur le nom maudit. "Je te mets au défi de nous empêcher Luna et moi de savoir ce que vous mijotez !"

"Tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parlait !" Répliqua le plus jeune frère Weasley.

"Vous parliez de lutter contre Voldemort, n'est ce pas ?" Demanda Luna d'un ton rêveur en entortillant l'une de ses mèches autour de son index.

"Dans ce cas, j'en suis !" Déclara Edward Elric avec un feu brûlant dans ses prunelles.

"Je proposerais d'intégrer à notre projet ceux qui nous ont accompagnés au Ministère. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider." Proposa Hermione sur un ton tempéré pour calmer la dispute fraternelle. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

"C'est toi le meneur, Harry. Que décides tu ?"

Harry sortit un gallion de sa poche. C'était le fameux faux Gallion qui avait servi aux rassemblements des cours de défense clandestins. Hermione sembla comprendre son intention car elle demanda, un peu intriguée :

"Toutes les personnes du cours de Défense ?"

"Non. Tous ceux qui ont continué à avoir ce gallion dans la poche, prêt à répondre à notre appel même quand Ombrage a sonné la fin de nos leçons dans la salle de défense. Hermione, peux tu faire changer le gallion de manière à demander que ceux ayant reçu le message envoie une lettre par hibou ? Le principe est que seuls ceux qui ont gardé leur pièce recevront le message."

"Il ne devrait pas y avoir grand monde", déclara Luna d'un air absent "Pratiquement tous les participants ont jeté leur fausse pièce quand Ombrage nous a découvert pour éviter d'avoir une preuve contre eux… La mienne, elle est dans mon pendentif autour de mon cou."

"Dans ce cas, on sera un nombre réduit… Active la pièce, Hermione !"

"Je vais le faire dans la cuisine. La Trace aura plus de mal à me discerner s'il y a d'autres personnes magiques autour de moi. Mais en fait, Harry, que comptes tu nous faire apprendre en premier ?"

"L'héritage de mon père et de Sirius : nous allons devenir des Animagus !"

* * *

><p>Alors ? Que dîtes vous de cette fin de chapitre ? Alléchant, non ?<p>

J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié ce chapitre et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, pour Noël ! Ou si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à les poser !


End file.
